


If You Met Me First

by sing4trouble



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing4trouble/pseuds/sing4trouble
Summary: Shelby found herself standing infront of Firehouse 51. She was running from her past, from her father, and from her ex. She came to Chicago to start new. To start over. But her past catches up to her. Will she be able to find new love? Find a new Family? Or will she go back home?
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Shelby stepped out of her Shelby GT500 black mustang grabbing her bag. She looked up at the firehouse. Here she was at firehouse 51 beginning her career as a paramedic in Chicago. She grew up in New York. Her father was a firefighter and she remembered the day 9-11 happened. Her mother was so scared her father wouldn't come home but he did. It was from that day forward she knew she wanted to help people. Seeing the chaos and heartbreak that day brought.

She walked up the drive and entered the bay area where all the trucks were. There were a couple guys sitting at a table chatting and laughing. An older gentleman walked up to her. "Can I help you Ms?"

"Yes hi. My name is Shelby Davis. I'm here to see Chief Boden." Shelby stuck out her hand.

"My name Christopher Hermann." He took her hand and gave it a shake. "Let me take you to Chiefs office." Chris led the way to Chief Boden's office. He gave a little knock.

"Come in." Boden called out from the other side of the door.

Hermann opened the door. "Chief I found Ms..."

But Hermann was cut off by Boden " Shelby? No it can't be. The last time I saw you you barely came up to my waist." Boden came out from behind his desk to give her a hug.

"Hey uncle Boden." Shelby returned the hug.

"So what brings you to Chicago?"

"Well looks like I'm working here. I'm your new paramedic."

Chief leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "I knew we were getting a new paramedic but they wouldn't tell me who."

Shelby let out a little laugh. "That would be because of me. I asked them not to tell you."

Boden just smiled "I should of know. How's your father doing?"

"He's good. He's the Fire commissioner in New York."

"No kidding. That's great."

"I came to Chicago to work so I wouldn't be under him thumb and maybe people wouldn't treat me different because I'm his daughter."

"Well we are happy to have you. Hermann can you give her the tour and introduce her to everyone?"

"Sure thing Chief." Shelby gave Chief a hug and left following Hermann. He first led her to the locker room to drop off her bag.

When they entered the locker room there was short blond girl putting things into the a locker. "Ah Sylvie there you are. This is your new partner on 61."

Shelby extended her hand. "Shelby Davis."

Sylvie shook her hand. "Sylvie Brett."

"Shelby is from New York."

"No kidding. What brought you here?"

"Needed a change of scenery." Shelby was going to keep who her father was to herself. Even though her father didn't have any authority in Chicago, she didn't want everyone walking on egg shells around her. She knew how firefighters were. No matter what state they were from.

"Well we are happy to have you. I'm going to get breakfast before Otis eats it all." Sylvia waved bye and headed out of the locker room.

Hermann showed Shelby her locker and allowed her to stick her bag inside. He then took her into the rec room. "Hey everyone. This is Shelby Davis and she is our new paramedic on 61." Everyone said Hi and gave her a wave. " So everyone in here is on truck 81. That there is lieutenant Casey. Then there's Otis, Dawson, and Mouch." Hermann was pointing at everyone as he said their name.

"Mouch?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Half man half couch. If you need me ten to one you can find me here."

Shelby just laughed. "Well it's nice to meet all of you."

"Come on Shelby let me introduce you too the Squad guys." Shelby followed Herman back out to where the trucks were.

As soon as she walked out the door. She locked eyes with this very handsome, blue eyed man. He had black hair with bits of grey specks through out. He just smiled at her.

"Who do we have here Hermann?"

"This is Shelby Davis. She is our new paramedic." Hermann turned to Shelby. "That there is lieutenant Kelly Severide. Then we have Capp, Tony, and Cruz."

Everyone said hello. "So where are you from?" Severide had asked. He could tell she had an accent that was not from Chicago.

"New York."

"Wow that's a bit of a change?"

"It's not to bad. Just needed a change of Scenery." Shelby recognized his last name. She knew a Severide when people were coming to New York to help with 9-11. But that man would be much older. So this must be his son or something.

Ambulance 61 person in distress.

Sylvie came running out to 61 and Shelby followed without missing a step and hopped in the passengers seat. Sylvie sped off towards the address.

Hermann had gone back inside the firehouse.

"So lieutenant you going to leave this one alone?"

"Shut up Cruz." Kelly just landed back in his chair.

"I'm just saying. Every time an attractive female walks in here. You are all over them."

Severide just rolled his eyes and continued to read the paper.

The girls came back about an hour later laughing and smiling. They were walking pass the squad table and Kelly just looked at them. "What's so funny?"

The girls stopped walked and looked at Kelly. "Oh it was great. Shelby tackled some guy he tried to take off with the purse of the lady we were helping. He was so shocked he hadn't expected it."

"Hey in New York a women has to learn to watch out for herself. A bunch of self centered people up there." Shelby was just laughing. They went inside to get some food.

The rest of shift was pretty quiet. Everyone was in the locker room getting ready to go home.

Sylvie closed her locker and looked at Shelby. "So we are all going to Molly's tonight. You should join us."

"Sure sounds fun. Send me the address? I need to go home shower and change first."

"Sure thing" Shelby closed her locker and they headed outside.

Severide, Casey, Cruz were following the girls out. Shelby said bye to Sylvie and walked over to her Mustang.

Severide saw the car and called after her. "Davis is that your car?"

Shelby just looked back at Kelly. "Yeah?"

"Nice ride. See you tonight?"

"Thanks and yeah I'll be there" Shelby got in her car and took off towards her apartment.

"How does she afford that on a paramedics salary?"

"Oh shhh Kelly. Your just jealous." Casey just laughed at his fellow lieutenant. Everyone else got in their cars and headed home.

Later that Night

Shelby had walked to Molly's since it wasn't to far from her apartment. She was wearing a pair of black heels, skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt that had a cut out in the middle to show off her chest. She opened the big wood door and stepped inside.

Molly's was packed. She looked around at all the people trying to find Sylvie. But Kelly saw her first. "Davis!" She looked up to see Kelly waving his hand for her to come over.

Kelly was just staring at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long brown hair was down and flowing. Her hazel eyes were absolutely stunning.

"Hey Severide. Where's Sylvie?"

Kelly snapped out of his trance. "Oh um she's over there." Kelly pointed to a table where Sylvie was sitting with Otis and Cruz.

"Thanks Severide." Shelby looked behind the bar to see Hermann serving drinks. "Hey Hermann Can I get a beer and a shot of vodka?"

"You got it sweetheart. I'll bring it right over."

"Thanks Hermann." Shelby left the bar and walked over to Sylvie.

"Hey Girl!" Sylvie jumped off her chair and gave her a hug. "You look hot!"

Shelby just kind of laughed. "Well thank you. Your pretty hot yourself." They both took a seat. And started chatting.

Kelly got Hermann's attention.

"Yes Kelly?"

"I can take those over to her?"

Hermann just looked at Kelly like really dude?

"I'm just trying to being nice."

Herman just kind of smirked. "Fine go ahead."

"Thanks Hermann." Kelly grabbed her beer and shot. He walked over and sat them down in front of her. "Hey Hermann asked me to bring these over to you."

Shelby looked over to see Kelly Severide smiling at her. "Thanks Severide." She flashed him a smile. She grabbed the shot and slammed it back. Then took a drink of her beer.

"Chasing vodka with beer?" This girl peaked Kelly interest. She was different. She was mysterious.

"Yeah. It's how we do it in New York. If your going to drink then drink."

They all were enjoying their time. Kelly had stayed over by them so he could chat up Shelby. Then the door to the bar opened. And a man walked in.

Shelby put down her beer. "Whose that?"He was hot! She want looking for anything, just wanted to have some fun.

Everyone looked over at the door to see who walked in. "Oh that's Jay Halstead. He works for CPD intelligence unit." Sylvie waved to Jay and he came walking over.

"What's up guys?"

Shelby couldn't help be stare. That smile just made her melt.

"Hey Jay. This is my new partner on 61 Shelby Davis."

Jay stuck out his hand. Shelby took it and gave it a shake. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Shelby just smiled at at Jay.

"I'm gonna go grab a beer. I'll talk to you guys later." Jay walked away.

"Well guys it's been fun but a girls got needs. " Shelby got up and followed Jay to the bar.

Kelly just kind of smirked. And everyone else just laughed.

"Hey Lieutenant. She's just like you but the female version." Kelly just shot Cruz a death glare.

Kelly stood their drinking his beer and watching them flirt. What was this he was feeling Jealousy? This was something new to him. He never got jealous. He didn't even really know this girl to be jealous. But just something about her was driving him crazy.

It only took 30 minutes and Jay left with Shelby. "I just live right around the corner."

"Lead the way." Shelby and Jay walked back to her place. Shelby unlocked the apartment and they stepped inside.

"You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Shelby came back into the living room and handed Jay a beer. They sat and chatted for a bit. Both of them had finished their beers. Shelby was drunk by this point. She just smiled at Jay.

"What?" Jay sat his empty beer bottle down.

She made the first move. She crawled over and straddled Jays lap. She was just staring at him. She could see the lust in his eyes. He licked his lips. She took that as her que. She crashed her lips into his.

They started making out like wild animals. Jay found the hem of her top and pulled it over her head only breaking the kiss long enough to get the shirt over her head.

"Should... We...Take...this to... my... bedroom?" Each word came out between kisses. Jay nodded.

Shelby got and grabbed his hand and led him to her room. Once inside Jay pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Continuing their make out session from the couch.

Their clothes came off pretty quickly after they got to her room. Jay was hovering over top of her looking down into her lust filled eyes. He then leaned down and kissed her and thrusted inside of her at the same time.

They both let out a moan at the feeling. Jay stayed still for a couple seconds and then started moving. Their bodies soon found the same rhythm.

Shelby was moaning and grabbing at the sheets. Jay picked up his pace. He could tell she was almost there. It didn't take much longer for her to reach her release and Jay followed suit.

He collapsed down on top of her and then rolled off. "That was amazing." They we're both out of breath.

"Yeah it was." Shelby then curled into his side and they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The sun was creeping in from behind the curtains. Jay rolled over groaning from the light. He noticed the spot next to him was empty. He sat up and looked around. "Shelby?"

Shelby stepped out of her bathroom dressed and drinking coffee. "Hey sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"Shit! I was suppose to be at work by 8" Jay jumped up and started putting his clothes on.

Shelby just watched as he jumped around trying to put his pants on. "Last night was fun."

He finally got his pants on and buttoned them. "Yeah it was."

"Jay I'm just letting you know I am not looking for anything serious. Just wanted to have a little bit of fun."

"I completely understand. Well I have to get going. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Maybe." Shelby just kind of smiled. Jay took that as his que and left.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since the night at Molly's. Shelby parked her car and walked into the firehouse.

"Davis!" Shelby looked up to see Sylvie waving at her. She was standing by the squad table.

Shelby walked over. "Hey Sylvie."

"So what happened to you the other night? We saw you leave with Jay."

Shelby just kind of smiled. "I don't kiss and tell Sylvie."

Sylvie playfully hit her arm. "Oh he so went to your place afterwards!"

Shelby just kind of shrugged her shoulders.

"So are you two like a thing now?"

Shelby just looked at Sylvie raising an eyebrow. "So that automatically makes us a couple? I was just looking for a little fun. I don't want anything serious right now."

Sylvie just put her hands up. "No judgment here. I totally understand." The two girls walked into the firehouse.

Cruz just looked at Severide. "What did I tell you. She is the female version of you." Everyone at the table, but Kelly, just started laughing.

Shelby had been working at 51 for little over two months now. She fit right in with the 51 family. Chicago's leaves were starting to turn as fall was right around the corner.

Shelby headed inside the firehouse and headed for the whiteboard room. Boden had sent out a text for everyone to meet there first thing this morning. She took a seat next to sylvie.

"What is this about?"

"No clue. "

Everyone soon filed in. A few minutes later Chief Boden walked in. "Alright I won't keep you guys for long. But we have someone visiting today and I wanted to introduce him to you guys." Boden paused and looked at his team. "We are very honored to have the Fire Commissioner from New York, Paul Davis joining us."

In walked Shelbys dad. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She had no idea he was coming. She had made it very clear why she left New York. She thought Boden might of also warned her that he was coming to Chicago.

"Hello everyone. Please don't be intimidated by me being here. I'm just another firefighter like the rest of you."

Shelby just kept sinking down into her seat hoping no one had made the connection. Then her dad smiled at her. Too late now. Is what she thought to herself.

"Princess how are you?" Her dad opened his arms for a hug.

"Hey dad." Shelby got up and gave him a hug. "I'm good. What brings you here?"

Kelly just looked at Casey and mouthed. "That's here dad?" Casey just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I wanted to see how you were settling in. You should if told me who your Chief was."

Ambulance 61 Truck 81 Squad 3 House fire

Save by the bells.

"Sorry dad have to go." Shelby quickly left and Jumped in 61.

Sylvie jumped into the drivers seat. "So that's your dad?"

"Yeah." This was not a conversation Shelby was wanting to have. She just wanted to act like it was nothing.

"Woah I can see why you wanted to leave New York. Talk about not being able to have a normal career."

"Tell me about it." Sylvie took off towards the house fire.

A few hours later everyone pulled back into the firehouse. They were all exhausted. Shelby made a beeline for the sleeping quarters. Wanting to avoid her dad at all cost.

Kelly walked in and saw she was trying to hide by sitting on the floor by her bed. "Hey Davis."

Shelby practically jumped. She hadn't notice anyone had entered the room. "Jesus Severide. Will you keep it down."

"If your trying to hide. You can hide in my office."

Shelby nodded and followed Kelly to his office. He closed the door. Shelby went over and sat on his bed.

Kelly sat in his chair leaning back slightly. "So why are you hiding?"

"Because I don't really want to talk to my dad. It'll become this big thing and he is going to try and convince me to come home."

"Oh and why don't you want to go home?"

"Because I want to make it on my own. Not because my dad is the Fire commissioner."

Kelly totally understood. He wanted to do the same without living in Bennys shadow. "I get it."

"Why because of your dad?"

Kelly just looked at her like how did she know?

Shelby just sighed. "Your dad came up to New York when 9-11 happened. My dad, Chief Boden, and your dad all became close. They stayed the majority of time at our house when they weren't at ground zero."

It was like a light bulb clicked on i. Kelly's head. "That's where I recognized your last name from."

Shelby sighed "Can we not make a big deal about it?"

"No worries." Shelby was just laying on his bed trying to stay hidden for as long as possible. "Want me to go see if he's still here?"

"Yes please."

Kelly nodded and walked out of his office closing the door. Kelly came back about 5 minutes later. "Hey he's gone. Boden said he went to his hotel to relax."

Shelby breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Shelby stood up and made her way to leave. "Thanks Severide."

"Don't mention it. Anytime you need to hide just come to my office." Kelly flashed her the oh so charming Severide smile. Shelby felt herself blushing and quickly made her way out of his office.

Shift was finally over. Shelby was exhausted. She was walking out to her car. But there was a man standing by her car. She just stopped and stared at him. Severide and Casey were walking right behind her.

The guy came walking over. "Hey baby."

"Eric? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I hate how we left things." He took a step closer to her.

she took a step back. "Eric I left for a reason. You cheated. I wasn't going to stick around for that."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You can say it a million times but it won't make a difference." Then it hit Shelby. "That's why my dad is here. He wants me to forgive you and go home. He thinks if we work things out I'll come home."

Eric stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Shelby please?"

Shelby jerked her hand back. "No Eric. Do not touch me! Go back to New York and leave me alone."

"Baby please? I said I was sorry."

Kelly and Casey stepped up beside her. "Hey man you should go. She clearly doesn't want to talk to you."

"And who are you two?"

"Were her Lieutenants."

Eric just laughed. "Yeah well I was her Capitan when we met."

"Eric please just leave. I've started a new life. And I'm happy."

His face turned cold. "I want the ring back then."

"Fine by me. I don't want it. Follow me to my apartment and I'll get it for you."

"Lead the way princess." Eric turned around and started walking towards his car.

Shelby turned to look at Casey and Severide. "Uh thanks."

"You going to be okay?" Severide had this look of worry on his face.

"I'll be fine. Eric is harmless. " Shelby gave them a smile and walked away. She got into her car and started the engine.

"Casey I don't like that guy."

"Me neither Severide." They watched the two of them leave.

Shelby pulled up to her apartment and got out of her car. Eric followed her upstairs. Shelby opened the apartment and they stepped inside. "Wait here. I'll go get it."

Shelby went off down the hall leaving Eric in her living room. She got the ring box out of her room. She walked back into the living room and held it out for Eric to take.

Eric looked at the box and then looked up at her. "So this is really it? Your just going to throw away everything we have?"

"Yes it is Eric. I can't sit at home and wonder if you are with someone else. You threw it away when you decided to cheat." She was trying to keep a straight face. She didn't want to give Eric anything to try and use against her.

Eric took the ring box. "I guess I'll call your dad and let him know."

Shelby gave him a nod "The sooner you two leave the sooner I can get back to my new life." She walked him to the door. "Goodbye Eric."

"Goodbye Shelby." Eric left and Shelby closed the door.

She started crying and she didn't know why. After all he had hurt her and betrayed her. But it still hurt.

Shelby grabbed a beer and sat on her couch and started drinking.

Shelby woke up a little while later not even realizing she had fallen asleep. There was someone pounding on her door. "Hang on!" She picked up her phone to see it was midnight.

She rolled off the couch and made her way to the front door. She opened the door to see Eric standing there and he was clearly drunk. She could smell the alcohol on him. "Eric what are you doing here?" She was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I can't leave without you."

Shelby sighed. "Eric go sleep it off. Everything will be okay." Shelby tried to close the door but Eric put his hand in the way and pushed his way in. "Eric you need to leave."

"After everything we've been through your just going to throw it all away?!?!" Eric was yelling at her.

Shelby took a step back "You threw it away when you slept with Ashley. Now leave or I'll call the police."

Shelby had her phone in her hand. Eric snatched it threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "Now what are you going to do princesses?" Shelby was starting to get nervous. She remembered the times before when he was this angry.

Eric grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Her head hit hard and she fell to the floor. "Eric stop."

Eric kicked her in her side. "Why? I wouldn't of gone else where if you would of treated me right."

Shelby was holding her stomach and looked up at him. "I did everything you ever asked." Her voice was shaking. Eric swung down and punched her in the face.

"If I can't have you. Then no one can." Eric began hitting and kicking her. At some point she had passed out.

When she woke up it was 2am. Her head was pounding. She got her eyes to focus and she looked around no sign of Eric.

She crawled over and picked up her phone. "Fuck." The screen was shattered. Shelby got to her feet. She knew she need to go to the hospital. But she also knew she shouldn't drive. None of her neighbors were very friendly.

She realized she only had one choice. She put some shoes on and pulled on a jacket and headed out into the Chicago night. The only place she figured she could go was to Molly's. It was close enough that she thought she could make it.

She made the walk there. Every step hurt and she didn't know if she would make it. It was almost time for last call. She opened the door to the bar.

Hermann and Dawson were behind the bar. Kelly and Casey were sitting there talking. Having a few waiting for them to close up.

Hermann was the first to notice her. "Oh my god."

That caught everyone else attention and they looked over to see Shelby walking through the door. She looked like hell. Kelly Jumped up and ran over to her. Just as he reached her she passed out. Kelly caught he and lowered her to the floor. "Dawson call for an ambulance!"

Casey and Hermann had join Kelly and was trying to make sure she was breathing. Dawson called 911.

Kelly just looked at Casey. "Eric."

Hermann looked at his lieutenants. "Whose Eric?"

"Eric is her ex fiancé."

The paramedics showed up about 5 minutes later. They got her loaded into the Ambo. Kelly, Casey, Dawnson all hopped into Kelly's Car and they took off towards med.

Hermann stayed back and closed up the bar. Once he was done, he headed to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermann walked into the waiting room. He looked around and finally saw Dawson, Casey, and Kelly sitting together. He walked right over to them. "Have we heard anything?"

Casey looked up. "It's bad Hermann."

"How bad Casey?"

Casey took in a Sharp breath. "She's bleeding internally. They rushed her to the OR. She has a fractured eye socket, Split lip, and couple cracked ribs. They couldn't even tell where one bruised ended and a new one began."

Hermann couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ran his hand through his hair "And you think this was her ex?"

Kelly snapped his head up to look at Hermann. "I know it was. You should of seen the way she reacted when he showed up. But she told us he was harmless. I shouldn't of believed her."

"Severide don't blame yourself. No one knew." Casey was trying to comfort his friend.

"My gut told me! I should of went and checked on her." Kelly got up and just walked away.

"I'm gonna go call the Chief." Hermann walked away and started making phone calls. Within an hour all of 51 had shown up at the hospital.

Then her dad showed up. He walked right over to the Chief Boden. "What the hell happened?"

"Paul I do not know. Hermann called me and told me. She stumbled into Molly's barely alive."

"I knew she shouldn't of come here. She's coming home with me."

Kelly over heard the conversation and walked right over and got in Commissioner Davis face. "She's not going anywhere! It was her ex that did this and you brought him here!"

"Eric? He would never hurt her. Now I suggest you get out of my face lieutenant." Commissioners Davis temper was flaring.

Casey jumped up and got between Kelly and Commissioner Davis. "Severide don't ." He could see the anger in Kelly's eyes.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes when she saw him earlier at the firehouse! He followed her home to get his stupid ring back." Kelly was furious. How could this man be so blind.

Will emerge from behind the double doors. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Will could sense the tension building. "She's out of surgery. She is in ICU. She has a lot of bruises and injuries. She is going to need to rest and recover."

"When can she fly?" Will just looked at the commissioner confused as to who he was. "I'm her father."

"Ah. Well I recommend she shouldn't try and travel for at least a month. I'm honestly not sure when she is going to be able to leave here at the moment. She's in room 236 and she's waking up."

Chief Boden gave Will a nod. "Thanks Doc."

"Try and keep it down. She is really only supposed to have 2 visitors."

Everyone nodded and Will left. Everyone walked down to her room. Kelly entered her room first and was shocked at the site. She looked nothing like the girl he knew. Everyone else followed suit.

Her dad walked over to her bedside. "Hey princess how are you doing."

"I'm okay." She could barely talk. Everything hurt.

"What happened?"

"It was Eric dad." She had tears coming down her cheeks.

"What did you do to make him act like this?" Everyone's heads snapped and looked at her dad. "If you would of just come home everything would of been alright."

"Paul?!"

"Stay out of this Wallace."

"No Paul I will not!She is apart of the 51 family. And you do not get to blame her for this!" Boden was angry. How could a father act this way?

"She's always doing something! She never listens!"

"Dad stop please." Shelby was crying at this point everything hurt.

"Shelby you are coming home and working things out with Eric."

"Are you crazy? You want your daughter to go back to that lunatic?" Kelly was standing on the other side of her bed staring her dad down.

"She is my daughter! And she will do as she is told!"

Being the father figure of the house Hermann stepped forward. "She is also our daughter! Our Sister! Our Friend! Now I think it's time for you to go Mr. Davis."

Shelby's dad looked around at all the firefighters ready to throw him out of her room. He chose his battle and left her room.

"Shelby is there something you need to tell me? You know you could of always called me or Benny. We thought of you as family. "

Shelby choked back a sob. "Uncle Boden can I talk to Hermann and you alone?"

Boden gave a nod to his men and they all filed out of the room. Chief and Hermann then took a seat next to her bed. "Tell us what's going on."

"It all started after 9-11. He was so angry all the time. At first he would just yell and break things. But then he'd run out of things to break. My mom couldn't take it. So she just left one night and I haven't seen her sense." Shelby took in a shallow breath.

"Shelby did he hit you?" Shelby just nodded her head. Chief Boden was angry. Commissioner Davis was a good friend and a sweet man. "I'm so sorry. We won't let him near you and you are not going back to New York."

"Thank you." Shelby just started crying. Boden and Hermann gave her a hug and left the room.

They walked back out to the waiting room. Chief looked at his men and women of 51 "Commissioner Davis is no longer welcome at house 51. Am I understood? If he shows up you call me immediately."

"Yes Chief."

Everyone started to file out. Kelly stopped Casey. "Hey i'm gonna stay here. She shouldn't be alone."

"Sounds good man. We will catch a ride with Hermann. Call us if anything changes."

"Will do." Kelly headed back towards Shelby's room. Kelly walked in and just looked at her. "Hey davis."

Shelby looked up to meet Kelly's eyes. "You know you can call me by my first name right?"

"Alight... Shelby." Kelly smiled and walked over taking a seat next to her bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm in a lot of pain."

"Do i need to get someone?"

"No not at the moment." But as if the nurse already knew she came walking in with a dose of pain meds. "Kelly you don't need to stay."

"I'm staying. I want to make sure Eric or your dad don't cause any problems."

Shelby gave Kelly a smile and fell asleep.

************************************

It had been a week since Shelby went into the hospital. She was never left alone. The guys at 51 switched off and sat with her. Neither her dad or Eric had shown back up.

Shelby was sitting their chatting with Kelly when Will walked into the room. "Hey Dr. Halstead!"

"Hey Shelby." Will walked over with his iPad in hand looking over her chart. "So we have a couple options today." He looked to see if they were paying attention. "I can let you go home IF someone is with you at all times for the next couple weeks."

"I don't think that will be a problem Doc."

"I didn't believe so. After all I don't think you've been alone since you got here."

Kelly looked up at Will. "She can stay with me till she can by herself again."

"Perfect. Well let me get your discharge papers together and we will get you out of her today." Will left the room.

"Yes!!" Shelby was so ready to get out of the hospital. Kelly laughed at her. "Can we swing by my apartment to pick up some of my stuff?"

"Sure and then we can stop at the firehouse so everyone can see you."

A nurse came in and went over her discharge paperwork, gave her a bag of prescriptions, and got her in the wheel chair.

Kelly got her situated in the car and headed towards her apartment. Once they arrived Kelly helped her out of the car. They went upstairs to her door.

Shelby just stopped. Her door was cracked open. "Kelly has anyone been by my place?"

Kelly just shook his head and Call Antonio. "Hey Antonio can you come to Shelbys apartment? We just got here and the door is cracked open." Kelly hung up the phone. "Antonio said we she wait in the car." Shelby nodded and followed Kelly back out to his car.

About 10 minutes later the whole intelligence team had shown up. Shelby and Kelly got of the car to greet them.

"Shelby what's going on?" Jay and her had become friends with the occasional benefits.

"I just got out of the hospital and we came her so I could grab some stuff and we noticed my door was cracked open."

"Alright you two stay here we will go check it out." The intelligence team headed inside to her apartment.

A few minutes later they came back out. Jay looked at them. "It's all clear but the place is trashed. Did anyone have a key to your apartment?"

"No. Just me. Can I go in?"

"Yes but don't touch anything."

Shelby head into her apartment. Jay was right it was absolutely trashed. Everything had been pulled out of her kitchen cabinets and thrown on the floor. The couch cushions were cut into. Shelby walked into her bedroom and it had also been tossed. Someone even took the time to shred her clothes. Shelby couldn't tell if anything was missing.

"Do you think Eric did this?"

"I'd be willing to put money on it."

Jay walked in. "Is there somewhere you can stay? We are going to need to take pictures and evidence."

"She's staying with me. Doc doesn't want her to be alone for a while."

"Oh okay." Jay was trying to hide his disappointment. "Well that's good."

"Kelly can we just go? There's nothing here I can take." Shelby was upset. Everything she owned was destroyed.

"Sure thing. Let's go."

"Thanks Jay. Call me when you guys are done."

"Will do Shells."

Kelly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her outside. Once they were both seated in the car Kelly drove to the firehouse.

"I'll have Casey help me move your car later. Doc says you shouldn't be driving while you are on the pain meds."

"Thanks Kelly." Shelby stepped out of his car and closed the door. They walked up to 51. The doors were closed since it was so cold outside.

They walked into the rec room.

"There's our girl!" Hermann came over and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

Shelby was trying to look happy. "I'm good. Just glad to be out of the hospital."

Sylvie came over and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Shelby winced a little bit and Sylvie let go. "Let's be a little careful with hugs for a bit?" Sylvie smiled and nodded.

"So when can you come back to work?"

"Not for a couple more weeks. I'll be staying with Kelly. Doc doesn't want me by myself."

"Well we just made lunch. You guys should sit and eat." Shelby smiled at Sylvie and followed her over to a table.

Kelly motioned for Hermann and Casey to follow him. They stepped out in the bay. "What's up Kelly?"

"We stopped by her apartment after she got out and the place is trashed. Someone broke in."

Hermann and Casey's eyes grew big. They thought it was all over since no one had heard from her dad or Eric.

"Intelligence is there documenting everything but she has nothing. Everything is trashed."

"We will pass the boot. It's the least we can do for her so she can at least get a couple things she needs."

"Thanks Hermann but wait till after we leave. She's upset enough already and I know she won't accept the help." Casey and Hermann nodded. They then headed back in to eat lunch.

They stuck around a little while after lunch till a call came in. Once everyone left. Shelby and Kelly headed to his apartment.

"Kelly I really appreciate this."

Kelly just smiled "We are always going to be there for you. You are part of the 51 family. We don't leave one of our own out high and dry."

Kelly parked the car and they headed inside. Kelly unlocked his apartment and they stepped inside. "I don't have a bed in the guest room but you can take mine. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Kelly no. I can sleep on the couch."

"No. I insist. You're still healing and I want you to be comfortable." Kelly was a true gentleman. Shelby didn't bother to argue she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Well since all my clothes were destroyed. Do you have something I can barrow so I can take a shower?"

"I bet I can find something. Come on." Kelly took her to his room. "The shower is through that door. You go ahead and I'll look to see what I can find."

"Thanks Kelly." Shelby kissed his cheek and went to go take a shower. Almost all of her bruises had fade and would be gone within the next couple days. She turned the shower on and stepped in.

Kelly went through his clothes. He found an old shirt and sweatpants that no longer fit him. He also grabbed a pair of his boxers. He poked his head in the bathroom. "Hey I found you something. I laid it on the counter."

"Thanks Kelly."

Kelly closed the door and sat on the bed. He was playing with his phone when he heard the shower turn off. A couple minutes later Shelby stepped out of the bathroom wearing what he had found. He couldn't help but smile. She was so perfect no matter what she was wearing. And there was something about her wearing his clothes that made his heart skip a beat.

"What Kelly?"

Kelly must of been staring for longer than he realized. "Oh sorry. There's a Blackhawks game on tonight."

"Okay sounds good. We could order some pizza for dinner?"

"Sure sounds like a plan."

Shelby walked over and sat next to Kelly. "I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit. I'm pretty exhausted. And I'm start hurt."

Kelly put a hand on her leg "I'll grab your meds and some water."

"Thanks Kelly." He left the room to retrieve her meds and a bottle of water. Shelby peeled back the blankets and laid down. His bed felt so soft and safe.

Kelly came back a couple minutes later. He sat in the edge of the bed next to her. "Here you go." Kelly handed her the water and pain meds.

Shelby took a drink of water and two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them. "Thank You Kelly."

"Your welcome." Kelly moved a strand of her hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear. They bother were smiling. "You sleep. I'll be in the other room."

Shelby nodded and curled up snuggling the blanket. Kelly got up and turned the light off, closed the door and went to the living room.

He collapsed on the couch and ended up falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.

Kelly woke up to the sounds of someone screaming. He sat straight up trying to figure out what was going on. He then realized it was Shelby. He jumped up and ran into the bedroom turning on the light as he ran through the door.

Kelly started to shake her. "Shelby? Shelby wake up!!"

Her eyes flew open. "Kelly?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying. She was so scared. The dream felt so real. Eric was chasing her and trying to attack her again.

Kelly wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back. "Hey. Shhh it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Shelby finally stopped crying but she wouldn't let go of Kelly. She had her head rested against Kelly's Chest. "Please don't go anywhere."

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Kelly placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Want to come sit in the living room with me?" Kelly felt her nod her head against his chest.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and placed her on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and he flipped on the Blackhawks game.

Shelby did not let go of him for the entire game. She was so scared that Eric was going to come after her again.

Once the game was over Kelly turned off the the TV. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." The physical pain was starting to come back. "My medication is wearing off."

"Alright I'll get them but your gonna have to let go so I can." She reluctantly let go of him and moved off his lap. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

Kelly got up and grabbed her pain pills and a water bottle. He came back and sat down and handed them too her.

"Thank you." She took two more pills. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kelly looked into her eyes. He could see the pain and fear she was feeling. "Of course."

They headed back to Kelly's room to lay down. Kelly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her close so her back was against his chest. He felt her relax and under his touch. He kissed her shoulder. "I've got you. Goodnight Shelby." Kelly tightened his grip and made sure to hold her tight and close.

"Goodnight Kelly." She wiggled her butt a bit and backed further into kelly. She couldn't get any closer even if she tried.

Kelly had to bite back a groan from the feeling of her pushing back against him. He was starting to develop feelings for her. She was so beautiful. Kelly soon fell asleep thinking about her and how much he wanted to keep her safe.

When they woke the next morning Shelby had rolled over and was now facing him. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. He was admiring her beauty and how peaceful she looked.

Shelby opened her eyes to find Kelly looking at her. "Good morning Kelly." She started smiling.

Kelly could feel her breath against his lips. "Good morning Shelby." They were staring at each other inches apart. They both had licked their lips. Wondering who would make the first move.

But then Shelbys phone started ring. "Ugh" Shelby rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?... Jay do you know what time it is?... Okay thank you." Shelby hung up her phone and laid down on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"What did Jay want?"

"They finished with my apartment last night and wanted to let me know I could go back their if I wanted."

"Whatcha thinking?" Kelly could see the gears in her head turning.

"I just don't know if I want to go back there."

Kelly draped one arm across her waist and propped his head up with his other arm. "You don't have too."

Shelby turned her head to look at him. "But where would I go?"

"I have an extra room. Then you wouldn't have to be alone."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Shelby was getting lost in his eyes and that smile of his was just amazing. She was getting butterflies in her stomach. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

When she pulled back Kelly just looked at her. "What was that for?" That kiss felt so real and amazing. It was nothing like Kelly have ever experienced before. It was as if fireworks were going off.

"For being the most amazing guy I've ever met." Kelly was smiling at her. "Now let's get some food. I'm starving."

Kelly let out a little laugh. "Okay let's go." Kelly put on some sweatpants. Shelby followed Kelly out of his room. She was admiring his muscles and how good he looked without a shirt.

Shelby sat at the island while Kelly pulled out some eggs and bacon. "So Kelly Severide can cook?"

"Shh it's our little secret. I don't want to have to cook at the firehouse."

Shelby laughed "Your secrets safe with me." Kelly began cooking.

After breakfast Kelly was cleaning the kitchen and Shelby went to go grab her pain meds. She was suppose to only take 2 but decided this time she would take 3. The pain was starting to increase. She was feeling it both mentally and physically.

"So do you want to go pack up your old place this afternoon?" Kelly shouted from the kitchen.

Shelby walked back into the kitchen. "Sure."

"I can call Matt and get him to come help?"

"Sure that sounds great."

Kelly called Casey after he finished cleaning the kitchen. And asked him to meet them at Shelby's apartment.

"Casey said he would be there in an hour. So why don't we go ahead and go over assess the apartment."

"Sounds good." They walked to the front door. Kelly helped her put on her coat and then he put on his. They left the apartment and headed for Shelbys.

Once they arrived Shelby unlocked the door and they went inside. The apartment was almost empty. It looked as though even after evidence was collected the intelligence team stayed back and cleaned up the rest.

"I can't believe almost everything I had was destroyed." Shelby began to walk around and see what was even left to take. A lot of her furniture was trashed. "I don't think there is much to take. Almost everything is just going to be thrown out."

Shelby was starting to feel the affects of the pain meds. She felt as though she was floating on cloud 9. She needed this. Needed to feel happy and okay. She started to make piles of what was trash and what was keep. After an hour, there was a knock on the door. Kelly Opened the door. "Hey Casey."

"Hey Severide. How's she doing?" Casey stepped through the door and Kelly closed it.

"She's alright. Petty much everything was cut or torn apart. "

Shelby came out of her room holding a few items that had not been destroyed. "Casey it's so good to see you." Shelby placed the items down and went to give Casey a hug.

"It's good to see you too Davis." Casey returned the hug.

She pointed to the pile in the living room. "So that pile over there just needs to be thrown away."

"Okay we will get started." The guys got to work taking out a lot of the damage items to the trash. Once that was done they started loading her stuff up in the cars. Her bed was loaded into Casey's truck.

They were taking one last look around the apartment. She couldn't believe her first place on her own and someone destroyed it. "Let's go."

The guys followed her out and they went back to Kelly's. Shelby was staring out the window thinking back to the night she had been attacked. Thinking of how Eric could show back up at any moment.

"Shelby?"

Kelly's voice drew her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to face him. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I will be." She went back to looking out the window.

Once they got back to Kelly's apartment. The guys carried everything in. They wouldn't let her carry anything. She just sat on the couch watching them.

Once they were done they came and sat down. "So I was thinking I would take Casey over to your place to grab your car?"

"That sounds good."

"You going to be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Kelly. You guys will be gone maybe 30 minutes."

Kelly gave her a nod and they left to grab her car.

Once she was sure they were gone, she went and grabbed her meds and took a couple more pain pills even though it wasn't time. She needed to escape. Escape all the pain she was feeling. Rather it was physical or emotional pain. She just needed it.

Later that night Kelly popped into her room. "Hey let's go to Molly's. Everyone wants to see you."

Shelby was just laying in her bed scrolling through her phone. "Kelly I don't know."

"Just for an hour. I think it would lift your spirits." Kelly gave her his dazzling smile that no girl could resist.

She just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." Shelby had found a few items of clothing that had not been destroyed. She put on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck. And they headed to Molly's.

When they walked in everyone was there. "There's our girl!" Hermann shouted while coming out from behind the bar to give her a hug.

"Hey Hermann."

"How are you doing?"

"Better." Shelby gave him a smile.

"Good. Come sit down." Shelby and Kelly walked over to the bar and took a seat. "You guys both want beers?"

Shelby held up her hand. "Just a coke for me. I'm on some heavy pain killers." Hermann nodded. He came back and placed a beer in front of Kelly and Coke in front of Shelby.

About 30 minutes in Hermann called to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone listen up!" Everyone stopped and looked at Hermann. Hermann then turned his attention to Shelby. "Shelby you have become a big part of this family. And we are always going to be there to protect you and help you. Kelly told us what happened so we decided something needed to be done." Hermann reached down and pulled out the boot. "Everyone chipped in to Help you to be able to replace some of your things."

Shelby had tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what they had done for her. "You guys didn't have too." She had never felt this loved in a long time. Her father rarely showed her affection. Only the mornings after he had beat her up did he show her any affection.

"You are family and family helps family."

"Well thank you. I really appreciate all of you guys." Kelly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

About and hour later Kelly took Shelby home. "Kelly you guys didn't have to do this for me."

"Like Hermann said you are family. We help family."

Shelby walked over to Kelly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well thank you. I appreciate it." Shelby leaned up and gave Kelly a kiss.

It was suppose to be a quick one but it felt so right. Kelly's hands came to rest on her hips. He pulled her against him. They both groaned into the kiss.

They finally broke apart bother trying to catch their breath. "That was" Shelby couldn't even explain it.

"Yeah." They just stared at each other. Then as if they both were thinking the same thing. Their lips collided for another feverish kiss.

Kelly put a hand under butt and Shelby jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. Kelly carried them to his bedroom. Never breaking the kiss.

He laid her down and crawled on top. Their lips came together for another kiss. They started to shed clothes as fast as they could.

They wanted each other. They needed each other. Kelly lined himself up with her opening. He thrusted into. Shelby moaned in pure pleasure. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head .

She rocked her hips up into Kelly. Kelly got the hint and began sliding in and out of her. His pace quicken and soon their bodies finding a rhythm. Kelly Slammed into her

"Kelly!!" She shouted his name as she came. The sound of her shouting his name pushed him over the edge. They rode out they orgasm high together.

Kelly then collapsed beside her on the bed. "That. That was amazing"

"Yeah it was." Shelby curled up into Kelly and laid her head on his chest. Kelly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Goodnight Kelly."

"Goodnight Shelby." Kelly placed a kiss to her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

1 Month later

Kelly and Shelby were living together. Shelby had gone and bought all new clothes and a few things for Kelly and hers apartment.

Some nights Kelly would end up in her room because she would have a nightmare. They hadn't had sex since that night after Molly's. Neither of them had brought up what it meant or if it was just something they both needed at that moment.

It was Shelbys first day back. Kelly had insisted on driving her. He pulled up to the firehouse and turned off the car. "You ready for this?"

Shelby let out a breath "Yeah let's go." They got out of the car and walked into 51. Everyone immediately went over and gave her a hug welcoming her back. "It's good to be back. I was going crazy sitting at home."

"Well this place hasn't been the same since you have been out." Hermann just gave her a smile. He felt like her surrogate father.

"Thanks Hermann. I'm gonna go put my stuff in my locker." Shelby left and went to the locker room.

Once She was out of ear shot. Everyone started asking Kelly questions. "How is she truly doing Severide?"

"To be honest guys she's still having nightmares almost every night. She is constantly looking over her shoulder waiting for Eric to show."

"Antonio is looking everywhere for Eric but so far no leads. They believe he went back to New York."

"I don't care where he went as lo mg as he's out of Chicago." Kelly then headed in towards the locker room.

Shelby opened her locker and sat down on the bench. She looked around to make sure she was alone. She then pulled out the pill bottle and took 4 pain pills.

When she heard the door open. She quickly threw them back in bag. Kelly came around the corner. "Hey you doing okay?"

"Yeah everything's good. Just happy to be back working." Shelby got up and closed her locker and left to get something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was sitting down eating the breakfast that Gabby had made.

Ambulance 61 person in distress 634 Walbash

Brett and Shelby jumped up and ran out to the Ambo and took off.

Kelly was a nervous wreck the whole time Shelby was gone. It was her first call after being out for a month. He was hoping it was an easy one. It had been about 30 minutes since the girls left and another call came over the speaker

Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3 house fire 634 Walbash

Everyone stood up. "Wait isn't that where the girls went?"

Casey looked around at everyone. "Let's move!" They all ran out to the trucks and took off towards the address.

When they arrived Police were on the scene and the house was up in flames. Casey and Severide walked over to Antonio.

"Antonio what do we got?"

"Domestic dispute."

Kelly looked at Antonio "Are the girls in there?"

"They are. When they arrived the husband was gone. They went into assist the wife. Well the husband showed back up and torched the place. He then took off. We are looking for him now."

Severide got on his radio. "61 do you copy?"

"This is 61. We are stuck on the 2nd floor back right bedroom. We have an unconscious women with us."

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief hearing Shelbys voice come over the radio. "Hang tight we are coming." Kelly turned to his men. "Mask up we are going in."

Casey gave his crew their orders. "Truck 81 get a line in that house to help squad get to the paramedics and the victim."

They breeched the house and made their way to where Shelby said they were. Kelly kicked in the door of the bedroom. They were cuddled up in the back corner.

Kelly come over and took off his mask and gave it to Shelby. "Just breath. We are going to get you guys out of here." Cruz did the same for Brett. Kelly picked up Shelby and Cruz grabbed Brett. Toni and Capp got the victim and they headed back outside. They had just exited the house when a load explosion happened. The house had flashed over.

Casey had called for a couple more ambulances. They were waiting once they emerge from the fire. Each girl was laid on a stretcher and checked over. The victim was immediately rushed to Med.

"I'm fine. There is no need for this." Shelby was trying to protest.

"Davis stop. Let them check you out. They get to determine if you are okay." Kelly never called her Davis unless he meant business. Shelby stopped protesting and let the medics do their job.

Both girls were determined to be alright and allowed to go back to the fire house. When they got back both girls went to go take a shower.

"What type of person sets a house on fire knowing someone is inside?"

"A crazy person. That's who Otis." Kelly went to his quarters to start writing his report.

After Shelby was done with her shower. She grabbed her pills out of her locker and knocked 5 of them back. She then made her way to Kelly's office. "Knock Knock."

Kelly looked up to see her standing there. Her hair was still wet. "Hey there. How you doing?"

Shelby walked in and sat on his bed. "Better now that I have taken a shower." She really wasn't doing better. With it being a domestic call it had brought back the memories of her being attacked. And the fact that they barely made it out of the house in time before it flashed over.

"I can ask Boden if I can take you home? I'm sure he would let you have the rest of the night off."

"Kelly I'm fine. It's part of the job. Hell of a first call back though huh?" Shelby was trying to make light of situation.

Kelly could see right through what she was doing but he knew better than to push. "Yeah no kidding. Hopefully that's as exciting as it gets for the rest of this shift."

Shelby let out a little laugh. "I'm gonna go lay down."

"You can stay in here if you want."

"Severide you are going to need your bed and let's face it these beds are too small for two people."

"Alright well if you change your mind your more than welcome to it."

"Thanks Severide." Shelby got up and walked out of his quarters and went to crash on her own bed.

The rest of their shift was pretty simple calls nothing exciting. Shelby and Kelly were walking out together to head home.

Kelly placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked "Well you made it though your first shift back. How does it feel?"

"It feels good to be back. I needed to get back to work."

Once they got to their apartment then went inside and dropped off their bags at the door. "Hey Kelly I have an errand I need to go run."

"I can go with you."

"Kelly I'm fine. I can handle a little errand. I'll be back in an hour." She left before he had the chance to protest.

Shelby climbed into her mustang and took off. She went to this house that she had visited a couple times and knocked on the door.

A tall very skinny guy with black hair opened the door with a cigarette in his hand. "Shelby back already?"

"Hey Mike." He stepped aside to let her in.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need more. I'm out." Shelby sat the empty pill bottle on the table.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Mike took the bottle and filled it. He came back and Shelby handed him the cash. "You going to stay for awhile?"

"I can't today. I just got off shift and I'm exhausted."

"Alright then have a good one." Mike walked her to the door and closed it behind her.

Shelby got in her car and sat down staring out the windshield. How had she gotten to this point? She held the orange pill bottle in her hand. Questioning what she was doing. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She opened the bottle and took out 5 of the little white pills. She took them and then headed home.

When she walked in Kelly was sitting on the couch watching something pointless on TV. "I thought you would of gone to bed."

"Couldn't sleep."

Shelby walked over and took a seat next to Kelly. "I'm fine Kelly. You don't have to worry about me." She placed a hand on his thigh.

"I'm going to worry. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt again." Kelly still kept getting flashbacks from the night she walked into Molly's. She had blood on her face. Her clothes were torn and she could barely stand.

Shelby sighed. "You want to come lay down with me? You need sleep Kelly you look exhausted."

Kelly opened his mouth to say no but then decided against. He gave her a nod and they headed to her room to lay down. Kelly stripped down to his boxers. Shelby took off her pants and bra. They then crawled into bed together.

Shelby laid her head on Kelly's chest to try and get some sleep. But she knew damn well she wasn't going o be able to sleep. Not after taking the pills. They always made her wide awake and ready to go. She was hoping Kelly was going to be asleep when she got home.

But here they are again. Cuddling in bed together. What were they? what was this going to be? What was going to happen if one of them started seeing someone? These questions raced through Shelbys head for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon.

Kelly started to wake up around 3pm. Shelby hadn't slept at all. She was just laying there listening to his heartbeat. She then felt kelly rubbing his fingers up and down her arm.

"You awake Kelly?"

"Just starting to wake up." He still sounded sleepy.

"Kelly what are we doing?" She just blurted it out. She didn't know why. He was just waking up and maybe this was the wrong time to bring it up.

"What do you mean?"Kelly wasn't quite sure if he heard the question right.

Shelby sat up looking back at Kelly. "I mean what is this?" She motioned towards the both of them. "Are we just two friends who sleep in each other's beds and have occasional sex? What is going to happen if one of us starts seeing someone?"

Kelly hadn't really put much thought into it. He was just enjoying their time together. There was no question in his mind. He wanted to be with her but he didn't know how she felt. "What do you want this to mean?"

Shelby tried to speak but she couldn't. She really didn't know. The questions had been in her head but she had never given herself an answer of what she wanted. She liked Kelly a lot. He has treated her so well. Better than any man in her life ever had. "I'm scared."

Kelly sat up. He put two fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "Scared of what?"

Shelby looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want to screw this up because we put a label on it."

"I'm not like the other guys in your life Shelby. I care about you and I care about your happiness. I won't hurt you." Kelly leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Shelby suddenly felt a light turn on in her world. Maybe she was worth love. Kelly's kiss felt so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Kelly pulled back and looked into her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers. "You can't tell me that didnt feel amazing."

He was right that kiss felt amazing and she wanted him so bad. "Can we give us a try?"

"Most definitely." Kelly leaned in kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were finally liking up for Shelby. She had found a family that she so desperately needed. She was starting a new relationship with a man who truly cared about her. She was trying to stop taking pain meds but it was a slow process. She had some errands to run and told Kelly she would meet him at Molly's that night. Kelly headed to Molly's around 7pm and took a seat at the bar. Hermann walked over to Kelly. "Whatcha having tonight Lieutenant?""I think tonight I will go with Whisky.""Change it up are we?" Hermann started the pour him a glass. "Here you go Lieutenant"Hermann sat the drink down in front of Kelly. "Thanks Hermann. " Kelly took a sip of his whiskey. He was a couple drinks in and Shelby still hadn't shown. He had called and texted but no response. "You meeting someone Severide?" "Shelby was suppose to join me tonight but I haven't heard from her." They hadn't disclosed their relationship with the rest of the firehouse. "She must of gotten held up. I'm sure she will be here soon." Hermann went back to cleaning glasses. "Whatcha drinking?" Kelly looked to his left to see a tall blonde standing next to him. "Whisky.""Mind if I take a seat?" She didn't even give Kelly a chance to respond she sat down. "Excuse can we get two Whisky's?"Hermann gave the women a nod and poured the drinks. "Here ya go." "Thanks for the drink but I'm waiting on someone.""Well whoever she is must be running late because you have been sitting her a while. Besides we are not doing anything. Just two people having a drink together." ************************************Shelby was back at Mikes house to get another refill. "Hey there. I haven't seen you for a bit." Mike stepped aside allowing her in. "You haven't found another supplier have you?"Shelby laughed "No just a little strapped for cash right now.""Ah well let me grab you some." Mike went and filled her bottle and came back out. "Here ya go."Shelby took the bottle from Mike and handed him the cash. "Thanks." "Want to take some and sit for a bit?"Shelby looked at her phone and saw it was only 6:30 she still had time to meet Kelly. "Sure why not." Shelby sat down on the couch take 5 pills.Mike was smoking some weed. Here passed it to her to take a hit. The combination of the pills and weed sent her head into a spin. She just sat there on the couch enjoying her high. Before she knew it it was 9pm"Mike is that the right time?" Shelby pointed to the clock on the wall."Yeah its right. Why you got somewhere to be?""Fuck. Yeah I was meeting some friends tonight. I gotta go." Shelby waved bye to Mike and headed out the door. She realized her phone was dead. She threw it on her car charger and started driving to Molly's. When she walked into Molly's she started looking around for Kelly. She spotted him over by the bar. She started walking over there when she noticed someone sitting with him. They were both laughing and looked like they were having a good time. Kelly had his hand on her thigh.Shelbys stomach was turning. How could this be happening? Kelly was so perfect. The blonde had caught sight of Shelby and noticed she was staring. "Hey I think your friend is here."Kelly turned around to see Shelby standing there. He could see the hurt on her face. Shelby turned around and left. "Shelby!?" Kelly jumped up and ran after her. "Shelby stop. Please wait!"Kelly reached out and grabbed her arm. Shelby jerked her arm out of his grasp. She then turned around and slapped him. "Leave me alone Kelly. I saw you in there. How happy you looked. And you had your hand on her thigh." "Shelby come on. That's not at all what was going on." Shelby opened her car door to climb inside. "Save it Kelly. I've heard the player stories about you. I was stupid to think you had changed." Shelby slammed her car door shut and took off. "Shelby!" She left him there standing no in the middle of the street. "Fuck!" Kelly was pissed at himself. He knew she had trust issues. Kelly walked back into Molly's to pay his tab and leave. He didn't even pay any attention to the blonde he was talking too ."See you tomorrow Hermann." "See ya lieutenant!"Kelly left and headed home. When he pulled in he saw Shelbys car. He went up to their apartment and walked in. All the lights were off. He walked to her door and knocked. "Shelby? Can we please talk about this?" Kelly tried to open the door but she had locked it. "You know where I am if you want to talk." Kelly went to his room slamming the door. He laid down on his bed feeling so guilty and pissed off. Shelby was laying in her room crying. She took a few more pills to forget.The next Morning They were on shift that day. Shelby still hadn't come out of her room. Kelly went and knocked on her door. "Shelby we are going to be late." No response. "I'm sorry about last night I fucked up." He tried the door handle again. It was still locked. "I'm going to head to work. I guess see you there." Kelly left the apartment and headed into 51. When he arrived he went to Chief Boden's office to cover for her. He didn't want her in trouble for his stupid mistake. Kelly knocked on Chiefs door."Come on in"Kelly walked into Boden's office. "Hey Chief I wanted to let you know. I think Shelby is sick. She wouldn't come out of her room this morning.""She's already called me lieutenant. She is out sick for this shift.""Oh okay good. Glad she called you." Kelly left Chiefs office and went to get changed for shift. ************************************Once Shelby heard the apartment door closed. She got up and unlocked her door. She waited a few more minutes and then left the apartment. She headed back to Mikes to pick up some weed. She wanted that same high that she had last night. Once she got back home. She locked herself in her room again. She took 7 pills and took a couple hits. It didn't take long before she started to feel the affects. She laid in bed enjoying the feeling of being free and euphoric. ************************************Squad, Truck, and Ambo were finishing up on a call not to far from his apartment. Kelly got on his radio "Hey can we swing by my apartment since we are so close. I want to check on Shelby." "Sure thing Kelly. We can all headed over there real quick." "Thanks Casey." They loaded up and head towards Kelly's place. "I'll be right back guys." Kelly went inside to his apartment. Kelly smelled something when he walked in. But surely not. Was that weed he was smelling? He went to her door and knocked "Shelby?" He tried the handle and it was still locked. "Can you please open the door so I at least know you are okay?" Still no response. "Fine if you won't open I am kicking the door in." Kelly waited another minute before kicking the door in. He walked in and saw her laying on her bed. He walked over and tried to wake her. "Shelby?" She wouldn't wake. Kelly rolled her over and still got nothing. He looked over to her night stand. The pill bottle and weed were sitting there. Kelly immediately got on his radio. "Brett dawson I need you up her now!"Back outside everyone was sitting in the trucks waiting for Kelly to come back out but then they heard his voice come over the radio. Everyone jumped and ran inside. Sylvie ran into Shelbys room. "Kelly what's wrong?" Kelly had Shelby on the floor doing CPR. "I think she is Overdosing." Brett and Dawson jumped into action. Dawson intubated her while Brett got the Defibrillator set up. Kelly ripped open her shirt so Brett could put the pads on her."Charging... Stand back... Clear!" The shock was delivered causing Shelbys body to arch up. They looked at the machine waiting to see if her heart started again. "Start CPR" Kelly went back to doing CPR"Come on Shelby. Do not do this!" Kelly had tears coming down his cheeks. Dawson had started a line to get fluids in her. "I'm pushing narcan" Dawson drew up the medication and injected into Shelby. "Shock her again brett.""Charging... Stand back... Clear!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Charging... Stand back... Clear!" Shelbys body jolted again as the shock was delivered. A few seconds later a beeping sound started coming over the machine.

"We got her. Let's go now." They got Shelby loaded up and took off towards med.

April met the Ambulance as they pulled in. "What we got?"

"Female 28 overdose. Gave narcan, fluids, intubated, and two shocks. She wasn't breathing when we got there. April she's one of us."

April gave the girls a nod. "Alright people let's go. Trauma bay 1" The doctors and nurses took over.

51 took a seat in the waiting room. Praying their friend was okay. Chief Boden came over and took a seat next to Kelly. "Severide did you ever suspect something?"

Kelly looked Boden directly in the eye. "Do you really think if I knew something I wouldn't of done anything? She hid it from me. I never even noticed if she was high"

"Nothing around the apartment?"

"Chief with all due respect that's my girl in there! If I would of suspected ANYTHING I would of done something" Kelly got up and walked down the hallway. Kelly didn't care that had just outed their relationship to everyone. He felt sick. He felt this was all his fault. Had he really missed all the signs?

After about an hour April came out to give the guys of 51 some news. "Chief?"

Boden and walked over to April. "How bad is it?"

"We have her stable and she should make a full recovery. We do not believe she was out for very long before you guys got there. She is going to need support and help though. If she continues down this path it will not end well."

"Thank you."

"You guys can go see her. She's down in room 127." April left the waiting room.

"I'll go tell Severide." Casey went down the hall to find his fellow lieutenant. "Severide?" Kelly was standing there in the hall staring out the window.

Kelly turned his attention to Casey. "Is she okay?"

"She is going to be fine. They do not believe she was out very long by before we got there."

Kelly let out a breath of relief. "It's all my fault Casey."

"You didn't put those pills in her hand. You didn't force her to take them. Do not blame yourself."

"If I would of tried harder. took more notice maybe I would of seen the signs. If I didn't talk to the blonde at the bar the other night."

Casey put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "No one saw the signs. She hid it very well. You are not responsible for this. Now come on let's go see her."

Casey led Severide to her room. Everyone else was already crowed in there. "Has she woken up yet?"

Hermann just shook his head. "It maybe a while." Kelly nodded and took a seat next to her bed. She looked so small and fragile. Her skin was pale.

He took her hand in his rubbing his thumb across it. "Shelby we all need you to wake up. We will help you through this whatever is going on. Your family is here and we will help you. Do not give up on us." Kelly let a couple tears slip down his face.

"Promise?"

Kelly snapped his head up to see her eyes open and looking back at him. "Promise." He stood up and leaned over kissing her forehead. "You really scared us."

"I'm sorry. I fucked up."

"It's okay. We will get you through this."

Shelby looked around the room to see all the people that truly loved her. She had never felt this loved. She couldn't help it she just started crying.

Kelly immediately sat on the bed next to her and pulled her close. "Hey shhh. It's okay. We've got you."Everyone else came close and laid a hand on her bed to show their support.

1 Month Later

Shelby arrived at the firehouse for her first shift since she Overdosed. This past month has been one of the hardest months she has ever lived. Quitting the painkillers cold turkey.

Her doctors tried to get her to taper off but she refused. She wanted to be done and knew if she even took 1 she would slip backwards. Under the supervision of her 51 family the doctors allowed it.

Flashback

Shelby was released from the hospital a couple days later.Kelly had sent Casey, Dawson, and Hermann to their apartment to search and get rid of any drugs that may have been left.

Her first night home wasn't to bad. The 2nd night was a different story.

Shelby was laying on the couch drenched in sweat, nauseous, and lightheaded. Kelly was wiping her forehead with a cold wash cloth. "We will get you through this. I promise."

Shelby grabbed Kelly's hand to stop him from what he was doing. "Kelly just don't. This is all just to much."

"You need me."

"I don't need anyone!"

Kelly was hurt but he knew it wasn't really her talking. It was the withdrawal that was causing her to act out. "Shelby let me help you."

"Go to hell Kelly! I don't need you to be my night in shining armor! I can take care of myself!" Shelby got up and tried to walk to her room. But she hit the floor because she got to dizzy.

Kelly went over to help her up. "Let's get you in bed." Kelly led her to his room and got her to lay down. "This will all be over soon. I promise." Kelly hated seeing her like this but he knew it was for the best. He was trying not to take things she was saying personal but those words cut through him.

Day 3 she spent most of the day laying on the bathroom floor throwing up and feeling like she was going to die. "Kelly please. Make this stop."

"I'm so sorry Shelby. But I can't. It has to be this way." Kelly was trying to stay strong but it was so hard watching her go through this. Chief Boden had tried to get Kelly to send her to a rehab center but he refused. He wanted to help her through this.

When she wasn't laying on the bathroom floor she was tearing apart the apartment looking for pills. Kelly had to hide the car keys so she wouldn't go buy more.

After day 5 the withdrawal symptoms had started to get easier. She wasn't sick all the time or falling over from being dizzy.

End Flashback

Shelby walked into the bay. She was greeted with a hug from Hermann. "Hey there. You look great."

"Hey Hermann. Thank you. I'm feeling pretty great." They took a step back from the hug. "How's Kelly?" Kelly had been spending a lot of time at the firehouse after her withdrawal symptoms had subsided. She hadn't seen him in a week.

"He's alright. Locked up in his office most of the time. I think he blames himself for all this."

"I keep trying to tell him it's not his fault."

"It's Kelly this is what he does. He doesn't share his feelings. He just shuts everyone out."

"I'll go find him but I have to meet with the Chief first." They said their goodbyes and Shelby headed to the Chiefs office. "Hey chief."

"Hey Shelby. Come on in and close the door." Shelby closed the door and took a seat in front of Boden's desk. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm completely clean. Going to therapy and talking things out. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. I have one condition you will need to follow for a couple months."

"Okay?"

"I will be randomly drug screening you to make sure you are staying clean. I don't want you out in the field and being high. "

Shelby was hurt but she also understood why he was doing this. "I understand."

"Good. Your first one is right now so let's go." Shelby did her drug test and it came back clean.

After she was done with Chief Boden, she went to Kelly's office. She knocked and then opened Kelly's door. Kelly hadn't even looked up. "Kelly?"

Kelly finally looked up when he heard his name. "Oh hey Shelby. Today's your first day back?"

"Yeah it is. Boden drug tested me this morning and I passed."

"Well welcome back. Everyone missed you." Kelly went back to filling out the paperwork on his desk.

Shelby stepped into his office and closed the door. "Kelly what's going on? You haven't been home in a week. You barely talk to me. Hell you won't even look at me." Kelly didn't respond. Shelby was done with this game. She walked over to Kelly and turned him around and made him face her. "Talk to me Kelly."

Kelly was looking in her eyes. He wanted so bad to kiss her but he still felt guilty. "Shelby please don't."

"Please don't what Kelly?! None of this was your fault. Okay? I did this! not you!"

"If I wouldn't of talked to..."

Shelby cut him off. She placed both her hands on each side of Kelly's chair. "No. This is not your fault. I was hooked before that happened. I didn't know how to deal. I was messed up. Not YOU." Shelby took a breath. "You are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me."

Kelly took that moment and kissed her. The kiss started out so innocent and loving. It quickly turned into something more. Kelly's hand found its way to her hair.

Shelby opened her mouth allowing Kelly's tongue to find hers. Kelly stood up and push her against the wall. The impacted cause Shelby to let out a moan. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing hair against her. He locked his door and pulled the blinds closed.

Shelby wrapped his legs around his waist as he continued to press her against the wall. Feverishly making out. Kelly then went and laid her on the bed.

He crawled on top of her and started to suck and bite at her neck. Shelby let out another moan. The sound of her moaning turned Kelly on even more. He found the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it off.

He started back at her mouth and started trailing kisses down to her breast. Kelly went to unsnap her bra but then the alarm sounded.

Ambulance 61 Truck 81 Squad 3 Boat accident.

They both groaned. They quickly got up and Shelby put her shirt back on. They then ran out to the trucks.

Shelby jumped into the passenger seat of 61 pulling the door shut as she got in.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"Brett I've been out for a month. I'm a little out of shape."

"Uh huh. The hickey on the side of your neck wouldn't have anything to do with it?"

"What?!" Shelby quickly pulled the sun shade down to look at her neck. And sure enough there was a hickey. "Well that's just great"

Sylvie just let out a laugh as they took off.

Kelly was the last one on the squad truck.

His crew had watched Kelly and Shelby run out last together looking a little frazzled. "What took you so long lieutenant?"

"None of your business Capp. Now let's go." Squad headed to the scene. On the way there Kelly had gotten a text from shelby.

Thanks for the hickey

Kelly just smiled My bad.Kelly shoved his phone back in his pocket smiling to him self.

************************************

It was the end of shift. Shelby had changed back into her street clothes and walked to Kelly's office. She knocked and then walked in. "Are you coming home?"

"I picked up another shift." Kelly could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh okay..." Shelby went to leave but the turned back around to face Kelly. "Then what was that earlier? Was it a moment of weakness?"

Kelly's face fell. He has never been good at sharing his feelings The things she said to him still hurt. No matter if she meant them or not. "Shelby I... I just need sometime."

"I'm going to start looking for my own place again. I think it's for the best. Goodbye Severide." Shelby turned on her heels and walked right out of Kelly's office before he could say anything.

Casey had overheard the conversation and went into Kelly's office after he saw her round the corner. "Dude what the fuck are you doing?"

"I...I..." Kelly really wasn't sure what was wrong or why he was pushing her away.

"Severide you need to man up and share your feelings. Do not let this one get away because of your damn pride." Casey turned and left Kelly's office.

Kelly knew Casey was right. He was pushing her away because he didn't want to talk about how he was feeling. Kelly jumped up and ran after her.

Shelby was walking to her car trying not to cry. Maybe now since she wasn't broken he didn't want her anymore. Maybe he only liked girls who needed to be fixed. but then she heard her name.

"Shelby! Wait!" Shelby turned around to see Kelly running after her. When Kelly caught up to her he could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I suck at this whole sharing feelings thing."

"But that's a relationship Kelly. If you can't tell me how you are feeling then how is this suppose to work?"

Kelly took her hand in his. "You're right and I'm sorry. Head home. I will be right behind you. I just need to grab my stuff." Shelby nodded and then turned to head to her car.

Kelly ran inside to change and grab his bag. Once he was done he ran outside and got in his car. He then headed for home.

Shelbys car was outside. Kelly parked and ran inside. When he got to the apartment door it was cracked open.

Kelly slowly pushed it open. "Shelby?" Kelly stepped inside the apartment. Her stuff was by the door. He sat his stuff down and walked further into the apartment.

When Kelly went into the living room. He saw Shelby standing there and Eric was there. Eric had a gun to her head. "Hey Lieutenant."

"Eric what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my girl back." Eric placed a kiss on her cheek. Shelby cringed under his touch.

"Please just let her go." Kelly started to try and walk closer.

"Ah! Stand back or I will shoot her." Kelly put up his hands and stopped walking. "I told you princess. If I can't have you then no one can."

Shelby was crying. "Eric your right I'm sorry. I'll go with you I promise." She was trying to save Kelly. Afraid Eric had come completely unhinged.

Eric's phone started blasting. He was getting a call. Eric was distracted so Kelly took this opportunity and charged Eric. Eric let go of Shelby at the sudden feel of Kelly slamming into him.

Kelly then was trying to get the gun away from Eric and it went off. Neither of them paid attention and continued to fight over the gun. Eric finally gained some control and pushed Kelly to the ground.

"You messed with the wrong Man." Eric pointed the gun and shot Kelly in the chest. Kelly's head fell to the side and he caught a glimpse of Shelby. She was on the ground bleeding from her stomach. That shot from earlier had hit her.

The next thing Kelly knew is he heard yelling.

"Drop the gun!!" Jay halstead had entered their apartment. Kelly blacked out at this point due to the blood loss.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly opened his eyes. It was so bright. Once he got his eyes to focus he realized he was laying in a hospital bed. He looked to his right and there Casey was asleep in the chair.

"Casey?" Kelly could barely talk which caused him to cough.

His coughing woke Casey. Casey shook his head trying to wake up. "Severide?"

"Hey man."

"Dude you guys scared the shit out of all us."

"What the hell happened?"

"Eric showed back up. He was waiting for two to get home."

"I thought intelligence said he was back in New York."

"They through he was but then they found some footage of him getting off a plan. They rushed over to your guys place."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. He pointed the gun at Jay so they took him down."

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief. Then he had a flash of what had happened before he passed out. The look of her face. The pool of blood around her.

Casey saw the look and knew what Kelly was thinking about. "Shelby is fine Kelly. She's in the room next door."

Kelly let out a breath. "Oh thank god."

Casey got his serious face on. "But I do have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

Kelly's eyes grew big. "What?"

"It was early in the pregnancy. She may of not even know yet."

"Casey you said was. Did she have a miscarriage?" Kelly could tell by the look on his face that the answer was yes. Kelly let a couple tears slip down his face. "Does she know?"

"No. Doctors think it would be easier coming from you."

"Okay. I'll tell her." Kelly couldn't understand why his heart was breaking. It's not like they had even talked about kids. Hell they had only slept together once.

It was a couple days before they released Kelly. Shelby and him had texted but hadn't seen each other. Their doctors wanted them to rest. Once Kelly was released he went to her room.

When he walked in she was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in normal clothes. "Looks like we are both getting out of here today."

Shelby hadn't noticed Kelly had entered the room till he spoke. She looked up at him so happy to see him. "Kelly." She went over and gave him a hug.Kelly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's over. Eric is finally out of my life."

He took her face in his hands to have her look at him. "He is out of our lives and we can move forward." Shelby nodded and laid her head against Kelly's Chest.

Casey stepped into the room. "Hey there you guys ready to go?"

"Hey man. Yeah let's get out of here." They had some how managed to get around being wheeled out in a wheel chair. Casey and Kelly helped Shelby into the truck and Kelly slid in next to her.

Casey drove them to their apartment. He then helped them get inside.

"Thank You Casey."

"You're welcome Davis. Is there anything you guys need?"

"No I think we are good." Kelly waved bye to his friend and Casey turned around and left.

"You happy to be home?"

"Definitely." Shelby went and sat down next to Kelly leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kelly placed a hand on her thigh and laid his head on here's. "Hey Shelby?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you..." Shelby moved her head to look up at Kelly. "Um... Uh... The doctors thought it was best if I told you this." Shelby stared at him waiting for him to spit out whatever it was. "When Eric shot you, you were uh... you were pregnant."

Shelbys face fell and she stared off into space. She was trying to process what Kelly had just said. How did she not know? "You said were? as in I'm not anymore?"

All Kelly could do was nod his head. He didn't know what to say to make this any easier. He just wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close while she tried to process what he just said.

Then out of no where it hit her like a ton of bricks. She just broke down crying. How much was this man going to take from her? He had ruined her life for so many years.

Kelly pulled her into his lap and let her cry. "Shhh it's okay. I'll be okay." Kelly was rubbing her hair trying to comfort her. At some point Shelby had fallen asleep while crying.

Kelly thought about trying to carry her to his room but the he remembered his shoulder and didn't want to cause any damage. So he made himself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep on the couch holding her close.

1 Month Later

Shelby and Kelly had made a full recovery physically. Mentally Shelby was still trying to process everything. She didn't realize how much she wanted to be a mother till she lost one that she didn't even know she had.

"Shelby?"

She looked up to see Sylvie standing over her bed. "Hey Brett. What's up?"

"I just wanted to come and talk to you and see how you are doing?" Sylvie sat down on the bunk next to Shelbys.

Shelby sighed. "I... I'm dealing." Shelby was playing with her hands trying to figure out what to say. "I didn't realize how much I wanted to be a mother till all of this happened."

"I can't say how I know your feeling but I'm sure you will make a great mom one day."

"Sylvie, I'm in my 30s my biological clock has started ticking. "

"Girl please you still have time." Sylvie playfully hit her arm. "Hey want to help me do inventory?"

"Uh sure. Maybe keeping myself busy will help." We get up and go out to the ambulance to start counting inventory.

Kelly was sitting at the squad table with his guys playing cards when the girls walked out. She knew Shelby was struggling with everything and he just didn't know how to help her. "Lieutenant?" Cruz voice brought Kelly out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Your turn."

"Oh right sorry." Kelly made his play.

"Severide you okay?"

"I just wish I knew what to do to help Shelby feel better. She's been talking to Doctor Charles but I just feel so useless."

"Have you two ever been on an official date? And i'm not talking about drinking at Molly's."

"Uh..." Kelly through about it for a minute and realized Capp was right. They hadn't actually gone on date. "You know Capp I don't think we have."

"Maybe having a night out would do her some good."

The wheels and Kelly's head started turning. Trying to think of a perfect date for the two of them. After a few minutes he got and walked over to the Ambulance. "Hey Shelby?"

Shelby was sitting on the gurney counting the supplies. "Yeah Kelly?" she hadn't even looked up.

"How would you feel about getting dressed up Friday night?" Shelby was now looking at him confused. "Have a nice dinner and maybe go out dancing?"

A smile crept onto her face."I'd like that Kelly."

"Perfect. It's a date." Kelly left letting her get back to counting the inventory.

"Ooo dancing with Severide." Sylvie was smiling at her.

Shelby just laughed. "It should be fun."

"Well duh it's Severide. Whatcha gonna wear?"

"I uh..." Shelby was trying to go through the stuff she had in her head.

"That settles it. We are going shopping after shift."

"Sylvie..."

But Sylvie cut her off. "No. We need to find you something cute to wear."

Gabby was walking by at this exact moment. "What do we need something cute for?"

"Severide is taking Shelby on a date on Friday. Want to go shopping after shift?"

"Ooo yes. I need some girl time."

Well that was that. The girls were going to go shopping after shift. Later that afternoon Shelby found her way to Kelly's office.

She let herself in and collapsed on his bed. "This is all your fault."

Kelly turned to look at her laying on his bed looking so beautiful. "What's my fault?"

Shelby sat up on her elbows and looked at Kelly. "The girls want to go shopping after shift. and no Kelly before you say anything. Just because I'm a girl does not mean I automatically like shopping." Shelby just laid back down throwing her arm over eyes.

"So dramatic." Kelly just laugh and Shelby flipped him off. "Maybe later." Shelby just rolled her eyes at Kelly.

"If I'm gone for more than 2 hours or you don't hear from me send a search party."

Kelly got up from his desk and walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "You got it." Kelly leaned down and connected their lips.

The sweet innocent kiss turned into a hot and needy one. Kelly climbed onto of Shelby. His right hand was traveling up and down her side.

Shelby had her hands in Kelly's hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Keep pressed his hips into her. She let out a little moan.

The moan made reality hit her hard in the face. She put her hands on his chest to push him back a bit. "Kelly we are at work. If someone catches us we are screwed."

Kelly knew she was right. "Ugh I know." He climbed off of her allowing her to sit up.

Shelby walked over and got with in an inch of Kelly's lips. "To be continued at home." She rubbed her hand against the bulge growing in his pants. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Shelby just smiled and left the room.

"Women you are going to be the death of me!" Kelly went and took a cold shower so he could concentrate for the rest of the shift.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of shift went by tortuously slowly for Kelly. It was finally time to go. Kelly grabbed his stuff out of his locker and walked out the firehouse.

Shelby was waiting for him by his car. "Excuse can you help?" Shelby was enjoying messing with him.

"What can I help you with miss?" Kelly was playing along with her little game.

She walked over towards him. "I'm looking for a hot blue eyed firefighter. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

"I don't know maybe." They were inches apart smiling and then Kelly kissed her. Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Eh hm." Sylvie cleared her throat. The two of them pulled apart. "Remember shopping?"

"How could I forget Brett?" Shelby turns her attention back to Kelly. "I'll see you later." Shelby left Kelly standing there and went with Brett to her car.

Casey walked up and put his hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?" Kelly was so confused.

"She's teasing you." Casey just laughed at Severide. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Um yeah." Severide and Kelly headed to grab lunch somewhere.

Sylvie was driving them to the mall. Shelby was in the passenger seat and Gabby was in back. Shelbys phone starts buzzing. It's a text from Kelly.

Kelly: You are so going to pay for that later ;)

Shelby: Promise? ;)

Shelby threw her phone back in her purse laughing.

"What's so funny Davis?"

"Just teasing Severide."

Both girls laugh. "Damn girl. Finally severide gets taste of his own medicine."

The girls get to mall and head inside to start shopping. They walk in and out of couple stores not buying anything yet.

Shelby is looking through a rack of some dresses. Brett and Dawson coming running over to her holding what she thought was a shirt.

"What is that?"

"It's a dress." Dawson pushes it into Shelbys hand.

"No way. That has to be a shirt."

"Go try it on!"

"Ugh" Shelby goes to the changing room to try it on. She's standing there in the dressing room mirror starring at herself. It was a tight black dress. It did cover her butt and a little below that.

"Davis come on! Let us see." Shelby reluctantly steps out. Dawson a fb Bretts jaws hit the floor.

"Severide is not going to know what hit him on Friday."

"Bretts right you have to get it."

"I don't know..."

Brett cut her off. "Girl you are hot! Buy it and we will need to find some black heels to match."

"I hope your guys are right." Shelby goes and changes out of the dress. She buys and they head to the shoe store. They find a pair of black heels to match.

"Are we done?" Shelby was ready to go.

"Oh no I need to hit Victoria Secret." Dawson starts walking off into the direct of the store.

Shelby follows them and just stands in the background while the other two shop.

"Davis you have to buy something."

"What ever I wear will not be on long enough for Kelly to notice."

Both girls laugh. "True but if it's something sexy he might stop and admire before ripping it off of you."

Brett and Dawson convince her to buy a couple things to show off for Kelly. They then head home dropping Shelby off at her place first.

Shelby waved bye to her friends as she went inside.

Kelly and Casey

They sit down in the dinner and order a couple burgers.

"So how are things with Dawson's fb You?"

"Things are pretty great actually. We get along and enjoy each other's company. What about Davis and you?"

"Things are pretty good. I'm really falling hard and fast for her Casey."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What you mean?"

"I think I want to ask her to marry me?"

Casey almost chokes on his drink."Woah Kelly. You two have barely had a normal dating life."

"Casey we have been through so much together already. I'm confident we could face anything."

"I'll support you as long as your promise me to really think about it? Don't rush anything."

Kelly reluctantly agreed. After lunch Kelly headed back to the apartment to wait for Shelby to get home.

A couple hours later Shelby came walking through the door and Kelly was laying in the couch watching TV.

"Hey there." Kelly notices all the shopping bags in her hands. "For someone who doesn't like shopping you sure have a lot of bags."

"Blame Brett and Dawson." Shelby sets the bags down and goes and sits on the couch.

"I see you went to VS." Shelby starts blushing. "Your cute when you blush. You want to show me what you got?"

"No. It's all a surprise. I'm gonna go out all my bags in my room." Shelby goes and takes the bags to her room. She comes back out and takes a seat next to kelly. "You wanna go take a nap? I'm exhausted."

"Sure let's go." Kelly follows her to his bedroom so they can lay down and sleep.

A few hours later they wake up. Shelby has her back firmly pressed against Kelly's chest. He has one arm draped over her waist and the other above her head.

Shelby rolls over to face Kelly. "Hey." She was still waking up.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Best sleep I've had in a while."

Kelly brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Good" He leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip.

She parts her lips allowing their tongues to tangle. Shelby let out a soft moan. Kelly bang dragging his fingers up and down her arm causing her to shudder. He pulled her waist closer to him. Pressing his hard erection against her.

She felt amazing against him. Kelly climbed on top of her and began to trail kisses down to her neck. Sucking and bitting. She started moan. Loving the way she was feeling. Kelly removed her shirt to expose her breast. He then trailed kiss down from her neck to each nipple. He would would suck and bite her nipples.

Shelby had her hands tangled in his hair. He began to trail kisses down her body. Once he reached her shorts he pulled them down and then took her panties in his teeth and slid them off her.

She was loving the way he made her fell. He began to kiss up her legs. He pulled her legs apart and lowered his mouth down to her clit. Sucking a bitting. Her back was arching off the bed. Kelly was licking every inch of her. He then dove his tongue deep inside her.

"Kelly." Shelby was moaning his name clawing at the bed. Kelly reach one of his hands up to play with her nipple. Pinching and pulling. He felt her release. Her orgasm in his mouth.

He moved back up next to her and began to make out with her again. Shelby removed Kellys shirt and then pushed him back into the bed. She started brush her hand on his erection on the outside of his boxers. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

She then went to remove his boxers releasing his penis. It sprung out sticking up. He was super hard. She took him in her hands and began to slowly pump him. He was moaning and enjoying every moment of it.

She bent down and placed a kiss on the tip. She then took him in mouth and began to suck going up and down with her mouth. Her hand was holding and messaging his balls.

"Shelby" Kelly moaned she quickened her pace and soon felt him shoot his load inside of her mouth. She came and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Kelly pulled her towards him so her could kiss her. They were hot and heavy into a make out session. Kelly rolled on top of her. He got in place and slowly slid inside her.

She started to moan again. Kelly slowly moved in and out of her quickening his pace each time. Shelby began to push her hips into him.

They were both moaning and enjoying every minute together. "Shelby I'm gonna"

"Me too." Kelly picked up his pace and they soon both found another release. Riding out their orgasm together. Kelly collapsed on top of her and then rolled off.

He pulled her close to him and planted a kiss to her temple. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was." Shelby was smiling. She felt truly happy. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you too Shelby."


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally Friday. Shelby was getting ready with the help of Dawson and Brett. Casey was out in the living room with Kelly having a beer.

Shelby slips into the little black dress and heels she had bought the other day with the girls. Gabby and Sylvie helped her do her hair and makeup.

Shelby added a little color but putting on a blue topaz necklace and earrings.

"Severide is not going to know what to do." Gabby was staring at her best friend admiring their work.

Shelby just laughed. "Let's go see." Shelby and the girls head out to where Kelly and Casey were sitting.

The second Kelly caught sight of her, he started choke on his beer. Shelby laughs a little. "You look stunning." Kelly made his way over her and put his hands on her hips.

"Well thank you." Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck and then gave him a quick Kiss.

"We should probably go because if we stand here much longer we are not going to make it to dinner."

"Oh and why is the Severide?" Shelby was smirking.

Kelly leaned in close to her ear. "Because I want to rip this dress off you and have my way with you." Shelbys cheeks turned red. They grabbed their jackets and headed out for dinner.

They arrive at the restaurant. Kelly had made reservations. They ordered a bottle of wine and enjoyed some Italian dishes. After dinner they head downtown to hit up a club.

They walk up to the bar. "Want to do a shot of vodka with me?"

"Sure." Shelby ordered the shots. Her and Kelly clanked glasses and tossed the shots back. Then then made their way to the dance floor. They were having a good time and enjoying being with one another.

Shelby had her back against Kelly's chest and moving to the beat. Kelly leaned forward down to her ear. "I so want you right now." Shelby responded by pushing herself hard against Kelly. Kelly was loving the feeling of her rubbing against him. "Let's get out of here."

Shelby gave Kelly a nod and then led him out of the club to head to his car. Kelly opened her door and she slipped into the passenger seat. Kelly closed the door and then ran over to his and got in. He started the car and through it into drive and headed towards home.

Shelby had placed her hand on his. She was starting to rub her hand up and down his thigh. She then moved her hand over to the bulge forming in his pants and began to rub. "If you don't stop I will pull the car over and have my way with you now."

Shelby just smirked and kept doing what she was doing . Kelly couldn't take it. He found a secluded area and put the car in park. He leaned over to her and started to kiss her. Kelly pulled her over so she was straddling his lap. It quickly turned into a hot make out session.

They climb over the seat to get in the back. Shelby laid down on the back seat and Kelly climbed on top of her. He didn't waste anytime pulling off her clothes and then his own. He didn't wait to ask if she was ready. He just thrusted himself inside her.

Shelby lot out a gasp as she clutched the back seat. It was a hot and heavy session. Kelly was moving in and out as quickly as he could. She had been teasing him all night and he couldn't take it any longer. He soon found his release. He collapsed on top of Shelby completely out of breath. After a minute he sat up a bit.

"That was amazing." Kelly planted another kiss on her swollen lips. They started to put their clothes back on. They got back in the front seat and headed home. Shelby was smiling to herself.

When Kelly and Shelby woke up the next morning they were facing each other. They both just smiled. Kelly leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Shelby blushed.

"Good morning handsome." She just smiled at Kelly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay. Every time I was about to fall asleep someone started to nibble on my neck."

"Well whoever that was should stop so you could sleep."

"Yeah but I got him back." They just laughed. "We need to shower."

“Yeah we do.” They both got and went and showered. Well tried to shower. After they got showered and dressed they headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Kelly was making food when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” She hopped off the counter and went to open the door. She didn’t bother to look through the peephole.

“Hey princess.” Her eyes grew wide. 

“Dad? what are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at her dad.

“I wanted to see my little girl.” He had this smile on his face. She knew this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad you never just want to see me. You always have something you want." By this point Kelly had joined Shelby at the door to see who she was talking to.

"I wanted to apologize for not believing you when you told me Eric was a bad guy and that he hurt you." Shelby just stared at her dad in disbelief. This was just like him.

"Seriously dad? You always do this crap . You never believe me when I tell you something is wrong. You always jump to the conclusion that it was my fault!" Shelby crossed her arms across her chest and stared daggers back at her dad.

"Commissioner Davis I think it is best if you leave." 

Shelbys dad turned his attention to Kelly. "This is a conversation between my daughter and I. I came to apologize."

"Well you apologized. Have a good night commissioner." Kelly tried to close the door but her dad put his hand out.

"I need my daughter back in my life. I screwed up big time and I know that. Shelby please?"

Shelby knew she had to be tough. Her dad always did this. "I'm sorry dad. I can't forgive you and let you back in my life. Kelly asked you to leave and I suggest you do. Or I will call the police."

"Fine have it your way. You've always been a spoiled ungrateful brat." Shelbys turned around and left.

Kelly closed the door and wrapped her in a hug. Kelly felt her start to sob. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch and sat down. Holding her. "Shhh it's okay."

"He always does this! He thinks it's okay to tear me down and then apologize when he wants me back in his life." Shelby curled into Kelly's chest and just cried.

"Not anymore. You have a family and people who truly care about you. We have your back."

3 Months Later

Shelbys life was finally getting back to normal. She was enjoying her time on Ambulance 61 with Brett. Hermann had become a father figure for her. And her relationship with Kelly was blossoming into something very real.

Everyone was sitting around in the common room. When Jay and Erin walked.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Kelly. Can we talk to Shelby and you?"

"Uh sure?" Kelly got Shelbys attention and signaled for her to follow them. They went into the conference room and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Shelby leaned against one of the tables.

Jay and Erin exchanged looks. Erin then took a step forward. "What exactly do you remember happening to your mother?"

"My mom? She was just gone one day. I haven't heard from her." Shelby was confused as to what this was about.

"Not once?"

"No Erin not even once. She was just gone one day and my dad told me she split. Now will someone tell me what's going on?" Shelby was starting to get concerned. She had always wondered what had happened to her mother.

"Can you walk us through the day your father told you your mom was gone?"

Shelby Sighed. "Fine but then you need to tell me what's going on..."

Flashback

It was the morning of Shelbys 12 birthday. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She was suppose to spend the day shopping with her mom and go to a nice dinner with her dad once he was off work.

She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. She came into the kitchen looking for her mom. "Mom?"

Shelbys dad walked in from the garage. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Dad where's mom?"

"Come sit down sweetie." Her dad led her over to the couch and they took a seat. "You mother is gone. I was out all night looking for her."

"What?" Shelby didn't believe her dad. Would her mother really just up and leave?

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Her dad wrapped her in a hug. Shelby quickly shoved her dad away.

"Your lying!" Shelby jumped up and ran out the door. She just started running not knowing where she would end up.

End Flashback

"...now will you tell me what's going on?"

"The detectives in New York believe your father may have murdered her." Shelbys eyes grew real wide. Kelly went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you mean they 'think' he may have killed her?"

"They found her body inside of her car at the bottom of lake." Erin took a deep breath before continuing. "Her hands were zip tied to the steering wheel."

Shelbys stomach started to turn. "I think i'm gonna be sick." Shelby ran to the closest trash can and began to puke up her breakfast. Kelly came over and held her hair. After she was done she turned back to Jay and Erin using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "How do they know it's my mom?"

"They confirmed with dental records."

"This can not be happening."

"We are so sorry we were the ones to deliver this news. The NY DA wants to know if you will testify and tell a jury how your father was acting up till and after the disappearance of your mom?"

"She has just started to get her life on track."

"I'll do it." Kelly looked at Shelby in disbelief. "Kelly I need to do this. If he killed my mom he needs to rot. I need this chapter of my life closed."

Kelly gave her a nod. "Alright but I'm coming to New York with you. I don't want you to go through this alone."

"Thank you." Shelby gave Kelly a hug.

"We will call the New York DA and let them know your decision. They will be in touch to tell you when you will be needed i. New York."

"Have they arrested him yet?"

"They are heading to his office this afternoon to make the arrest." Shelby nodded. Jay walked closer and put his hands on both her shoulders. "We are here. Whatever you need call us."

"Thank you Jay." Shelby gave him a quick smile. Jay and Erin then left to head back to district 21.

"Kelly I think i'm going to go lay down."

"Go to my quarters. You can close the door for some privacy."

"Thank you." Shelby gave him a quick kiss and then headed to Kelly's quarters to lay down.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a few months since they arrested commissioner David. Shelby was getting all kinds of phone calls and texts. Some encouraging some not. It was finally the day Kelly and her were leaving for New York.

Shelby was packing her bag when Kelly came into their room. “You’re still packing?”

“I keep thinking of things I may need.” Shelby was running around the room like a crazy person. Kelly just walked over and hugged her.

“Baby you have to stop. Everything is going to be alright. We are only there a few days and then we will be right back here.” Shelby snuggled into Kelly’s chest feeling safe.

“Thanks Kelly.”

“Always.” Kelly took two fingers and lifted up her chin to give her a kiss. When they broke apart Kelly was looking into her eyes. “Come on we are going to miss our flight.”

Shelby nodded and grabbed her bag. Kelly grabbed his and they headed out to the cab. Kelly got their bags loaded and Shelby got in the back. Kelly soon joined her and they were off to the airport.

The cab dropped them off at terminal and helped them unload their bags. Kelly payed the cabbie and then they headed into the Airport. It was only 5am but you would never know that with how many people where in the airport.

They got checked in and through security. They finally took a seat at their gate to wait for them to start boarding their flight.

“Am I doing the right thing?”

Kelly turned his head to look at her. “You are doing the right thing.” He took her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. “You are so incredibly strong.”

Shelby laid her head on Kelly’s shoulder. “Thanks Kelly.”

“I love you.” Shelby lifted her head to look at Kelly. They had never said I love you to one another yet. It felt so unreal. “I’m sorry...”

“Kelly stop. I love you too.” They leaned in for a quick kiss. Shelby then went back to laying her head on shoulder while they waited to board.

Around 6:45am they started calling for passengers to start boarding the plane. Shelby and Kelly made their way onto the plane. They found their seats and Kelly put their carry on bags in the overhead bins.

Shelby took the seat next to the window and Kelly sat next to her. “The last time I was on a plane was when I was running from New York.”

Kelly took her hand. “It’s all going to be okay.”

“I hope so.” Shelby leaned her head back against the headrest. The plane soon departed the airport and headed for New York. Thankfully they had a direct flight so no lay overs.

About 2 hours later they were starting their decent on tarmac. The plane taxied over to the gate. And the polite came on the loud speaker telling everyone they could disembark the plane.

Shelby took a deep breath and stood up. Kelly grabbed their carry on bags and they headed off the plane. They went to baggage claim and got their other bags.

They headed to exit the airport. When they got closer to the doors Shelby could see the media outside. She knew this was going to happen because her father so well loved and praised as hero during 9/11.

Kelly took her hand because he could tell she was nervous. “I’m right here with you.”

“Thanks Kelly.” Shelby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They then walked outside. It didn’t take long for the media to jump on them and start asking questions.

“Why do you hate your father so much?”

“Did you know what he was capable of?”

“Do you really think he would do this?”

“Is he being framed?”

Kelly shielded the best he could but it was a circus. Then a couple detectives broke through the media crowd.

“Alright folks step aside. Let them through.” They helped get Kelly and Shelby into a car. Once the door was closed the driver started to head out of the terminal. A short hair brown women was sitting upfront. She turned around to face them.

“Capitan Bensom. Hank Voight from intelligence called me and said you guys may need some assistance.” She stuck out her hand so they both could shake it.

“Thank you. We really appreciate it.” Shelby then shot off a quick text to Jay telling him to thank Voight for sending Captain Benson.

“Let’s get you two to your hotel so you can relax. We have a back entrance we are going to take you through.” Benson then turned around to face the front while they drove to their hotel.

They pulled up to the Hotel 50 brewery which was close to the court house. They went in the back entrance. Shelby and Kelly waited in the car while Benson went to check them in.

“This is all just so crazy.”

“I am right here with you every step.” Kelly was holding her hand. He brought up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

A few minutes later Bentsen came back with their room key. They got their bags and headed up to their room. Bentsen gave them her phone number before leaving.

Shelby collapsed on the couch and just sighed. “I just want this to be over.”

Kelly walked over to the couch and motioned for her to sit up a bit. He then sat down and let her put her head on his lap. “It will be before you know it . Then we can be back in Chicago together. Getting to do normal things that couples do.” Kelly was stroking her hair to comfort her.

“I tried to reach out to my old firehouse and they won’t even talk to me.”

“I’m sorry love.”

“People who use to always have my back have turned on me.” Shelby started to cry softly. New York was her hometown and where she grew up but she felt like a stranger that nobody wanted there.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day. The day of Commissioner Davis trial. Shelby and Kelly were getting ready in their hotel room. There was a knock at their door. Kelly went and opened it.

"Assist DA Rafael Barba." He stuck out his a hand for Kelly to Shake.

"Kelly Severide." The two men shake hands and then step into the room.

"Shelby the DA is here!" She comes out of the bathroom from getting ready and walks over to shake his hand.

"Ms Davis it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Okay this should be a pretty open shut case. The evidence we have is rock solid. And with your testimony we should be able to put him away for good. You ready?"

"No but yes." Kelly took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm right here." Shelby gave Kelly a smile.

"Alright let's do this." Shelby and Kelly followed Mr. Barba out of the hotel. They went out the back way as to avoid the media.

They pulled up to the courthouse a short while later. Kelly held her close as they made their way into the courtroom. They took a seat behind Mr. Barba.

Shelbys dad was escorted in a short while later. They made eye contact and she immediately felt nervous and sick. Kelly could sense something was wrong so he just held her close to help ease her nerves.

"All Rise!" Everyone stood up at the judge made his way to his seat in the courtroom.

"You all may be seated." We all took our seats. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty your honor."

"Alright let's get this show on the road."

They started going over the evidence that was discovered and how Shelbys mother was killed. He had strangled her with his bare hands. Shelby couldn’t help the tears falling from her eyes. Hearing and seeing how her father killed her mother.

“The states attorney calls Shelby Davis.” Shelby gets up and walks to the bench. She placed her hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth.

“Ms. Davis what is your relationship to defendant?”

“He is my father.”

“Do you and your father have a good relationship?”

“We did.”

“What changed?”

“He did. He was abusive to my mother and to me after she went missing.”

“What happened the morning your mom went missing?”

“It was my 12th birthday. I went downstairs to see my mom because we were suppose to go shopping. But she wasn’t in the kitchen when I came downstairs.”

“Where was the defendant?”

“He was walking in from the garage. He told me she left and he had been looking for her all night.”

“How did he seem?”

“Tired.”

“Did you notice anything?”

“He seemed fine to me. I didn’t suspect anything.”

“Do you believe the defendant could of killed your mother?”

“Objection!”

“Withdrawn. The state rest.”

Shelbys dad attorney got up and walked over to her. “So you say my client came in through the garage after being out all night looking for your mother?”

“Yes.”

“Is it possible this is true?”

“At the time I believed him.”

“Why?” He didn’t even give Shelby a chance to respond. “Because he never gave you a reason not to believe him. Because he is your father and he loves you.”

“Then why did he hit me? Is that what you call love?” Shelby was getting angry.

“Was your mother faithful to your father?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did your mother have a boyfriend?”

“I was 12! I didn’t know.”

“Well I can tell you in fact your mother did have a boyfriend. In fact she was seen with him the same night she went missing.”

“Your lying!”

“Is it possible that her boyfriend may of killed her? Is it possible my client is just the scapegoat?”

“I...I”

“No further questions your honor.”

“Ms. Davis you can step down.” Shelby practically runs over to Kelly and sits back down. He wraps her in a hug and holds her close.

The trial continues on. Both sides make their closing arguments. Then the jurors head to discuss. Everyone else files out of the court room.

As soon as Shelby is out of the court she rounds on Mr. Barba “Did you know?!”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you prepare me for that!”

“Because the physical evidence is clear and the only person who could of done it was your father. It will all be okay.”

“I need to get out of here. Call me when they come back.” Shelby walked out of the courthouse with Kelly right behind her.

“Shelby wait.” Kelly grabbed her arm.

“Kelly I just need sometime to myself please.” Kelly reluctantly let’s go. Shelby gets a cab and takes off leaving Kelly there not know what to do.

Shelby knew exactly where to go to find something to take the edge off. She just wanted to escape even if it was for only a little while. The cab pulled up outside a house in one of the suburbs. She paid him and walked up to the door. She pressed the doorbell and waited.

A tall man with blond hair that was up in bun and a bread answered the door. “Shelby?”

“Hey Alex. Can I come in?”

“Uh sure.” He stepped to the side allowing her to walk through the door. He closed it behind her. “What are should doing here? I figured you’d be camped out at the courthouse.”

“I need something Alex.”

“Okay.” her crossed his arms.

“Do you still partake in pain pills?”

Alex had a shocked look on his face. “Oh you mean the reason why you broke up with me?”

“Alex please I need to forgot for a while.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen. Wait here.” Alex went into the other room. He came back about 5 minutes later and handed her a full bottle.

“How much?”

“Nothing. I get the satisfaction of knowing the once clean goody Shelby Davis has fallen and become like the rest of world.”

Shelby turned around and left. She started walking down the street. She found herself at the park she use to play at as a kid. Oh what she would give to go back to those days. Everything was so much simpler and happier.

She took a seat on a bench. She stared at the pill bottle wondering what happens next? She popped open the pill bottle and took 3 out and swallowed them. She shoved the bottle in her purse and sat there wait for them to take affect. To take her away from her reality.

Back at courthouse

Kelly was sitting in the lobby waiting to see if the jurors would make a decision today. Shelby had been gone for about an hour. He had texted her but no response. The DA then walks up to Kelly.

“The jury is back.” He starts looking around. “Where’s Shelby?”

“She took a cab and left. She’s not responding to my texts.”

“Well we can’t wait so come on.” Kelly followed her back into the court room and took his seat.

“People of Jury have you reached a verdict?”

“We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant guilty on all charges.” Kelly breathed a sigh of relief. The judge made a few final statements.

Once they were dismissed. Kelly left the courtroom and called Shelby. But she didn’t answer.

“Shelby call me. They hurt came back.” Kelly hung up the phone. Kelly decided to head for the hotel to see if maybe she had gone back there and was Asleep.

He walked into their hotel room. It was dark. He flipped on the lights. Her purse wasn’t there and the bed was empty. Kelly tried calling and texting her again still no response.

Kelly then decided to call someone in Chicago. “Erin. It’s kelly I need your help.”


	14. Chapter 14

After Kelly finished talking to Erin. She called Captain Benson to let her know Shelby was missing. She immediately went over to Kelly and Shelby's hotel room.

Kelly heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and opened it. His face fell. He was hoping it was Shelby. "Capitan Benson."

"Hey Kelly. Erin called me."

"Come on in." Kelly step to the side to allow her to step inside. He then closed the door and turned his attention to her.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well it was after her dads lawyer grilled her and tried to trash her mother. She was so upset. She got a cab and left. Didn't tell me where she was going. She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts."

"We will find her Kelly. I'll see if we can find the cab that picked her up and where they took her. Now is there anything you can tell me that might help? Something she mentioned?"

"The only thing I can think of is she was really upset that her old firehouse wouldn't even talk to her. They wouldn't answer any of her calls."

"Okay thanks Kelly. I need you to stay her just in case she shows back up."

"Yeah okay." Captain Benson left their hotel room and went to start trying to track Shelbys movements.

****

Shelby had fallen asleep in the park. When she woke up it was pitch black outside. She sat up and pulled her phone out. "Damnit" It was dead. She shoved it back in her pocket. She got up and started walking down the streets of her old neighborhood.

Trying to figure out the best place to go to call a cab. She was sure Kelly would be worried by now. She wasn't even sure what time it was. She had been walking for about 15 minutes when suddenly their were flashing lights coming up behind her.

Shelby stopped and turned around shielding her eyes from the lights. The car stopped and someone stepped out. They started walking towards her but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Shelby?"

She breathed a sigh of relief it was Captain Benson. "Hey yeah it's me."

"Where have you been?"

"I just needed a moment to think. I fell asleep on a bench in the park. And when I woke up my phone was dead."

"Let's get you back to your hotel. Kelly is worried." Shelby followed Captain Benson back to her car. The car was warm. Shelby hadn't realized how could she had gotten.

She wraps her jacket tighter around her and shoves her hands in her pockets. That's when she felt it. A pill bottle. She did t dare pull it out in front of the Benson.

Benson took Shelby back to her hotel and escorted her up to her room. She knocked on the door. Kelly quickly opened the door.

"Oh thank god." Kelly wrapped Shelby in a hug. "You had me so worried."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed time to think and I fell asleep in the park. And when I woke up my phone was dead." They pulled apart from the hug.

Kelly turned his attention to Captain Benson." Thank you."

"Anytime. You guys get some sleep." Kelly and Shelby said their goodbyes and then walked back into their hotel room closing the door.

Shelby went and plugged her phone in and then turned her attention to Kelly. "So what was the verdict? Did the jury come back?"

"Yes it was a couple hours after you left. They came back with a guilty verdict."

Shelby was going through a range of emotions. Happy that she knew what happened to her mother but sad because her dad was the one who killed her. "Does this mean we can go back to Chicago tomorrow?"

"Yes. We just need to book our flights." Kelly sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone and started to purchase their flights home.

Shelby walked into the bathroom closing the door. She finally pulled out the pill bottle in her pocket to see what she had. She popped the lid and poured a couple out into her hand. Those little white pills laying in her hand. She recognized them immediately.

Part of her said throw them away but the other part of her said to keep them. She took two pills and then she threw the bottle into her makeup bag. She zipped the bag up and went back out to sit on the couch with Kelly.

"Our flights leave at 7am."

"We should probably get some sleep then." Kelly agreed. They went and got ready for bed so they could get a couple hours of sleep before their flight.

2 Weeks Later

Life was finally getting back to normal for Shelby and Kelly. They were able to actually be a couple and not look over their shoulders 24/7.

Shelby had yet to tell Kelly that she was relapsing. She told herself she could handle it on her own and that she could stop whenever she wanted. It wasn't like before.

She had already finished the bottle she had gotten in New York and bought another one in Chicago. She was being extra careful on when she took the pills and when she would go buy more.

Kelly and Shelby were walking into 51 holding hands. Just smiling. "There's the two love birds!"

"Shut up Capp or I'll make you detail every piece of chrome on squad 3!"Shelby started laughing.

Her and Kelly headed for the locker room. "Why you gotta be so mean to Capp?"

"Just gotta remind him who the Lieutenant is on squad 3." Kelly was smiling ear to ear. Shelby just rolled her eyes and they got changed into their work uniforms.

They then headed for the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. "What's that smell?" Shelby started wrinkling her nose.

"Otis cooked some tradition russian breakfast."Shelby and Kelly walked over to see what Otis had made.

"Hey I promise it's good!"

"What did you make Otis."

"We have some Syrniki, Vareniki, and Semolina Porridge" Otis was very proud of him self. "Just try it." Otis starts to hand Shelby a vareniki.

Ambulance 61 Person down for unknown causes.

"Sorry Otis gotta go!" Shelby and Sylvie took off towards 61. Shelby jumped into the passenger seat and Sylvie was in the drivers seat. "Saved by the bell."

Sylvie starts laughing as she pulls out of 51 with the sirens going.


	15. Chapter 15

3 months since the trip to New York

Shelby and Kelly were walking out of 51 after an exhausting shift. They climbed into Kelly's car and headed towards home. "You coming to Molly's tonight?"

"I don't know Kelly. I think I would like to just stay in. But you can go if you want."

"Maybe." Kelly was focused on the road ahead of him. "You haven't been going out much. I can't even remember the last time you went to Molly's. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Kelly. I just enjoy the quiet."

"Okay." The rest of the drive home was silent. Kelly parked his car on the curb and they headed inside. They dropped their bags off just inside their front door.

"I'm gonna go shower and lay down." Kelly nodded in response. Shelby then headed towards their room to shower and sleep.

Kelly went and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He popped the top off and went and took a seat on the couch. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Shelby had been so closed off since they got back from New York.

He thought it was because of the trial but it's been several months. They haven't even had sex since they got back. She always seemed to be asleep or wasn't in the mood. Kelly sighed and laid down on the couch. Feeling defeated.

8 PM that night

Kelly woke up on the couch after sleeping most of the day. He rubbed the sleepers out of his eyes. He got up and went to their room to get dressed and see if Shelby wanted to go out.

He opened the door to their bedroom. Shelby was laying in bed with the covers on. Kelly walked over and took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. He moved a piece of her hair from her face to behind her ear.

Shelby stirred. "Kelly?"

"Hey Sleeping beauty." Kelly leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Im getting ready to head to Molly's. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah I'm sure Kelly. I'm exhausted."

"Alright." Kelly leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. Their lips connected but the kiss felt so dead. Kelly tried to deepen the kiss but Shelby pushed him away. "Come on Shelby."

"Kelly no. I'm not on the mood" Shelby rolled away from Kelly.

Kelly couldn't take it anymore. "You are never in the mood! All you do is sleep! You barely go to work and when you do you lay in your bunk all day!"

"So what?! I'm sorry that I am tired all the time!" Shelby had sat up to face Kelly who was now standing up.

"You need to go see someone! Clearly there is something wrong. You shouldn't be sleeping this much!"

"I'm fine Kelly."

"No your not! Stop lying to yourself! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying Kelly!"

"Bullshit! Are you not happy here? Do you not want to be with me me?"

"Kelly that's ridiculous!"

"How so!? You will barely look at me let alone touch me!"

"If your so damn unhappy Kelly then why haven't you kicked me out?!?!"

Kelly thought about it for a moment. "You know what fine. I'm done. Find somewhere else to live. I can't do this any longer." Kelly grabbed his jacket, wallet, and Keys and stormed out of their apartment.

The tears started to flow down Shelbys face as soon as the front door slammed. She reached into her nightstand table and pulled out the little orange bottle that was running her life. She dumped out 5 pills and took them.

She then got up and started to gather her belongings. Stuffing them into bags and boxes that were laying around the house. She loaded the items into her car. She left Kelly a note telling him she was gone and left the key.

She closed the apartment door and headed downstairs. She got in her car and just started driving not knowing where she was going to go.

********************************************

Kelly Severide stormed into Molly’s and through himself down onto one of the bar stools.

“Woah Severide. What’s wrong?”

“I need a whisky.” Herman pour Kelly his drink. Kelly downed it and pushed the glass towards Herman who then refilled it.

“You want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Herman. I told her to get out.”

“You what??” Herman supported his body by putting both his hands on the bar.

“She would barely look at me. She has been sleeping all the time and never wants to leave the apartment.”

“Kelly...”

“No Herman. I do not want one of your pep talks. Hopefully she’s gone when I get home.” Kelly finished his second drink and pushed the glass towards Herman who filled it.

Herman then left the lieutenant to let him think. He walked down to the other end of the bar where Casey was sitting and talking to Gabby. “Casey you may want to talk to Kelly.”

“What happened?”

“Shelby and him broke up.”

Casey and Gabby exchanged looks. “Um yeah I’ll go talk to him.” Casey got up to walk towards Kelly but then he saw Kelly talking to a blonde chick. Kelly made his move to leave.

Casey quickly walked over and grabbed Kelly’s arm. “Let go Casey.”

“Severide you do not want to do whatever it is you are thinking about doing.” Severide yanked his arm out of Casey’s grasp.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” Kelly stormed out of the bar with the blonde girl on his arm. Casey turned around to face Gabby and Hermann. No one knew what to do.

2 days later

Kelly was sitting at the squad table talking to his men. Casey came out onto the apparatus floor.“Severide, can I talk too you?”

“What’s up Casey?”

“Can I talk to you alone.”

“Whatever you have to say can be said right here.”

“Fine. Do you know where Shelby is? She’s 2 hours late and no ones heard from her.”

“I’m not her keeper Casey. Maybe she went back to New York. Fuck if I know.” Casey turned around left not wanting to get into it with Severide.

“What was that about?”

“Don’t worry about it Capp. Just deal.” The squad team went back to playing poker.


	16. Chapter 16

Shelby woke up laying on a couch she didn't know. She tried to get her eyes to adjust but it took a minute. Once she was finally able to adjust she looked around the room. She immediately recognized it. She was in Mikes house. The guy she use to buy from.

Shelby felt around for her phone. Once she found it she realized it was dead. “Fuck.”

Mike then came walking into the living room. "Morning."

"What time is it?" Shelby sounded very sleepy.

"11 am." Shelby's eyes grew wide.

"Shit! Fuck!" Shelby jumped up and started gathering her belongings. "I'm so fucking late. Bye Mike." Shelby ran out the door. She jumped in her car and sped off towards the firehouse.

She pulled into a spot and jumped out heading up the driveway. She spotted squad sitting at their table. She hurried passed Kelly as quickly as possible not wanting to talk to him. She headed straight for the locker room.

Shelby popped open her locker and began getting undressed.

Casey came into the locker room. "Your late."

Shelby jumped. "I know. I'm sorry." Shelby quickly got dressed.

"Chief wants to see you."

"Okay." Casey left the locker room and Shelby just hit her head against her locker. She headed straight to the chiefs office. She gave a knock on the door and he motioned for her to come in.

"Close the door." Shelby closed the door and took a seat in front of the chiefs desk. "You want to explain why you are late?"

"I over slept. My phone died so my alarm didn't go off."

"You are 2 hours late."

"I'm sorry Chief."

Chief held up his hands. "I already got a relief on 61 today.Go home."

"Chief..."

Chief boden cut her off. "Go home."

Shelby headed out of Chief Boden's office and back to the locker room to change once again. Sylvie came into the locker room. "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine Brett. I just overslept."

"Well your here now."

"Chief is sending me home. He already called someone in for my shift." Shelby got dressed and closed her locker.

"Oh I guess I'll see you in a couple days."

Shelby threw her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah I guess." Shelby headed back out of the locker room.

She made her way out to the apparatus floor. Shelby was trying to avoid eye contact with Kelly but of course she looked at the wrong moment and locked eyes with him. She quickened her pace and headed for her car.

Kelly got up from his seat and ran after her. "Shelby!"

Shelby stopped and turned around to face Kelly."What do you want Severide?" She never used his last name. Kelly was taken aback by this.

"Where you going?"

"Chief sent me home since he already found a replacement for me today."

"Oh okay." Kelly had his hands in his pockets. "How are you..."

Shelby cut Kelly off. "Save it Severide. You don't have to look out for me or pretend you care."

Kelly opened his mouth to say something but Shelby had turned around and headed towards her car. She jumped in and sped off.

Kelly walked back in and took a seat at the squad table. His men just looking at him. "Let's just play poker."

His men could tell he didn't want to talk about it so they just continued on with their poker game.

Shelby pulled back up to Mikes house. She headed inside. Mike was on the couch watching something on TV. She plopped down on the cushion next to him.

"Thought you had to work?"

"Got sent home because I was late." Shelby opened up her bag and pulled out the pill bottle. Pouring some into her hand and slamming them in her mouth and washing them down with some water.

They just sat on the couch watching whatever pointless show was on TV. Periodically taking more pills through out the day to maintain their high.

********************************************

Kelly was laying down in his office that night. It had been a pretty slow day as far as calls went nothing to exciting. Casey had approached Kelly's office and knock on the frame.

"Yeah?"

Casey stepped into Kelly's office closing the door. "What are you doing Severide?"

"What do you mean Casey?"

"You kicked Shelby out and you barely talked to her or even looked at her today before she left."

Kelly groaned. "She did it to herself."

"Severide!"

"No Casey! She chose this. She's the one he became so withdrawn and didn't even talk to me. I tried. I tried for 2 damn months and got nothing in return."

"But Kelly you two have already been through so much in the short amount of time you have known each other."

"That's just it Casey. A relationship shouldn't be this hard!"

"That's where you are wrong Severide. Every relationship is hard and has its own challenges. You just have to decide if she's worth going through all it so you two can be happy together. You don’t just throw something away because it’s broken."Casey didn't give Kelly the chance to respond. He walked out of his office and closed the door.

Kelly laid there in his bed thinking about what Casey had said. Was she worth it? They had already overcome so much. Why not this? Kelly picked up his phone without even thinking. He called her.

"Hello?" A males voice answered her phone.

"Um whose this? and why are you answering Shelbys phone?"

"This is Mike and she's passed out right now."

"Will you just tell... You know what never mind." Kelly ended the phone call. He just rolled over and went to sleep before the next call came in.

Next Shift

Shelby was sitting in the locker room when Kelly walked in. She didn't pay him any attention. Kelly opened his locker and began getting ready for shift. When he was done he closed his locker and notice Shelby was still just sitting there.

"Shelby?"

"I'm fine Severide." Shelby stood up and started to change into her uniform.

"So you've already found someone else?"

Shelby stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Kelly." Excuse me?"

"I called you the other night and some guy by the name of Mike answered your phone."

"He's just a friend that's letting me crash at his place till I can find my own. Why were you calling me?"

"We may not be together but I still care about you." Kelly took a few steps closer to her.

"Severide please don't. I can't do this right now." Shelby closed her locker.

"Can't do what!? Deal with your problems?? You just keep shutting me out! When all I've done is been there for you!"

"It's none of your business Kelly!" Chief had heard the two of them yelling at one another. He stepped into the locker room.

"You two! My office now!"

Shelby and Kelly stormed off to Boden's office. Chief Boden following close behind them. They took a seat in front of Boden's desk and he closed the door.

Chief made his way around to his chair and took a seat. "What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you two yelling in my firehouse?!"

"We are sorry Chief. It won't happen again."

"What ever issues you two have with each other needs to be left at the door. Do not bring drama into my firehouse." They both nod in agreement. "Good. Dismissed."

Shelby and Kelly got up and walked out of the Chiefs office. Shelby headed to the Ambulance to do inventory. Kelly headed for his office.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the end of another shift. Shelby was leaving the firehouse and headed back to Mikes once again. She had yet to find her own place. She honestly didn't know if she wanted too and Mike was not in a hurry for her to leave.

Shelby heard footsteps behind her. she stopped and turned around to find Hermann walking towards her.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Hermann. Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to check in. See how your doing?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"Are you sure because you've been different since the trial."

"How am I suppose to act? My father murdered my mother." The withdrawal symptoms had started to set in. She had been managing to not take any pills while at the firehouse but it was becoming increasingly more difficult each shift.

"We are all here for you. We are a family."

"No offense Hermann but family doesn't mean anything to me. All they ever do is abandon me." Shelby turned around and got in her car.

She started driving away from the firehouse before she reached into her center console looking for the bottle. She found it and quickly opened it. She took a few and then put the bottle back.

Kelly had walked up to Herman after he saw Shelby leave. "Is she okay Hermann?"

"No Severide. She's not okay." Hermann headed towards his vehicle and left to head home. Kelly did the same.

Once Shelby reached Mikes. She grabbed her bag and headed inside. Mike was still in the same spot he was when she left for work yesterday. "Have you even moved?"

"A few times."

Shelby sat down next to him. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it."

"I am looking for a place just can't seem to find anything."

"No worries." Shelby could tell he was out of it because of how vague his responses were. She decided to go to her room and take a nap.

Later that Night

Kelly walked into Molly's. Everyone else was already there. He grabbed a beer and then took a seat across from Matt and Gabby. "Hey guys." Kelly took a drink of his beer.

"Hey Severide." Matt and Gabby exchanged a look.

Kelly raised an eyebrow "What was that about?"

"Well Hermann told us about the conversation he had with Shelby outside the firehouse today."

Kelly rolled his eyes. "And?"

"Severide she feels like everyone has abandoned her. She doesn't trust that anyone who says they are family will stick around."

"She pushed me away. I would of stayed..."

Gabby cut him off. "Severide, get your head out of your ass. Clearly there is something wrong with her. She barely socializes with anyone, I never see her eat at the firehouse, Brett said they don't even talk anymore."

"What am I suppose to do Dawson?"

"Corner her. Make her listen. Try to find out what's going on."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are the only one she will listen too."

"You really think she will listen to me?"

"Yes." Gabby and Matt both said at the same time.

"Fine. I'll try but I do not promise anything." Kelly finished his beer and got another one.

The Next Night

Shelby woke up in her room. She looked at her phone and realized she had been asleep since she got home yesterday. She rolled out of bed and on to her feet. She walked out to the living room and their Mike was still awake and still in the same spot. "Have you slept?"

"A little."

Shelby rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She was looking through the cabinet when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and almost smacked right into Mike because he was so close.

"Mike what ar..." Mike crashed his lips onto hers. He backed her up to where her back was against the counter. Shelby quickly pushed him away. "What the hell Mike!?!"

"Come on. Just want to have a little fun." Mike pinned her back against the counter.

"What the hell are you on??" Mike didn't responded he just slammed his lips back onto hers. She pushed him away again. She started to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

When he pulled her back she turned and went face first into the counter smashing her head on the counter. She fell to the floor. It took her a second to realized what had happened. she stood up and grabbed a pan that was on the counter.

She swung the pan and hit Mike right in the face. He hit the floor and was knocked out. She dropped the pan and quickly went and grab all of her things and then ran out of the house.

She threw everything into her car and started driving. She caught sight of herself in the rearview mirror and quickly realized she had a gash above her right eye. "Fucking great."

Shelby headed to firehouse since she had a shift the next morning anyway. She figured she would just sleep there. When she pulled up to the firehouse she noticed Both trucks and Ambo where gone. She was slightly relieved.

She grabbed one of her bags and headed inside. The first thing she did was clean up the wound on her head. Thankfully it wouldn't need stitches. She got it cleaned and bandage up. She went and grabbed a shower.

After her shower she got dressed and headed for her bunk. She put her duffel bag down on the floor and went through it looking for her pills. She finally found it and took a couple. She threw the bottle back in her bag. She laid down and soon went to sleep.

The next morning

Kelly and Matt where walking into the bunk room to head to their offices. They stopped when they noticed Shelby was sleeping in her bunk. They both exchanged a look. Once they got closer they could see the bandage above her eye. And they could also see some bruising forming just outside the bandage.

Casey decided to wake her to see what was going on. "Davis!" Casey gave her foot a shake.

Shelby woke up and saw the two Lieutenants standing in front of her bed."Time for shift already?" They both nodded. She swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I tripped."

Neither of them bought her excuse. Casey gave Severide this look of you better talk to her. He then headed to his office. Leaving the two of them alone.

"Davis my office."

"Severide..."

"That's an order." Kelly headed for his office and Shelby followed him. He closed the door behind them and took a seat at his desk. Shelby took a seat on his bed. "You want to start telling me the truth now?"


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean?"

“Cut the bullshit. You didn’t trip.”

“And so what if I didn’t?! It’s none of your business Severide.”

“Shelby please. I’m tired of fighting with you. Everyone is worried about you. You haven’t been eating. You just lay on your bed when you are not out on a call. We don’t see you outside of the firehouse.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I have no doubt you can. But you don’t have too. We are all here for you.” Kelly stood up and walked over to sit next to her. He placed a hand on her knee. “I’m here for you. I love you.”

“Then why did you kick me out?”

“Because I needed you too see how many people care about you and want the old you back. You kept shutting everyone out.”

“I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Your hurting yourself. None of us here would hurt you. I wanted to spend my life with you.” Shelby looked up to meet Kelly’s eyes. “Hell I still want to spend my life with you.”

Shelby started crying. Kelly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I need help Kelly.”

“What do you need from me? From us?”

“I slipped Kelly.”

Kelly held her out at arms length and looked into her eyes. Really looked. He notices they were fixed and dilated. “Shelby.” Kelly had this sad look on his face.

“I didn’t know where to go. So I went to Mikes and that’s where I’ve been staying.”

“Alright 1st your coming home, 2nd I am going to talk to Chief and get us both a relief for today. 3rd I will help you through this. You beat it once before. You can do it again.”

“Thank you Kelly.”

Kelly gave her a quick kiss and then stood up. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Kelly left his office and went and knocked on Casey’s.

“Hey man can you come with me to the Chiefs office?”

“Sure. what’s up?”

“I’ll explain in Chiefs office.” Casey followed Kelly to Chief Boden’s office. The door was opened so they walked in and closed the door behind them. They took a seat in front of the Chiefs desk.

Chief Boden looked up at his two lieutenants “Yes?”

Casey looked over at Severide. “Can you get a relief lieutenant for me and then a relief paramedic for Shelby?”

“Uh why?”

“She slipped Chief. It’s my fault I wasn’t there for her like I should of been.”

Chief nodded his head. “Alright but you two will need to take furlough.”

“Not a problem.”

“Alright I’ll have Capp step in till I can get someone in here. Casey can we put Dawnson on 61 till I can get a replacement?”

“Not a problem chief.”

“Thank you Chief.” Casey and Severide stood up to leave.

“Severide?” Kelly stopped and looked at the Chief. “Take care of her. She’s been through Hell.”

“Don’t worry Chief I’ve got her.”

“Good.” The two Lieutenants walked out of the chiefs office.

“Kelly your sure she’s using again?”

“Yeah she told me and her eyes were fixed and dilated earlier.

“Alright well let me know if there is anything you two need.”

“Thanks man.”Casey headed to find Dawson and Capp. Kelly headed but to his office.

When he opened the door Shelby was laying on his bunk trying to sleep. Kelly closed the door and walked over and sat down next to her. “Hey.”

Shelby opened her eyes. “Hey Kelly.”

“Come on let’s go. Chief cleared us. Let’s go home.” Shelby gave Kelly a nod. They both stood up. Kelly grabbed his bag and Shelby grabbed hers. They then headed out of the firehouse and to their cars.

Shelby followed Kelly back home. Kelly took her upstairs. “Alright I’m gonna get your stuff out of your car.”

“Thanks Kelly.”

“Always.” Kelly went back downstairs and started taking her stuff out of the car. He carried everything back upstairs. When he entered the apartment Shelby wasn’t around.

Kelly sat her stuff down and walked through the apartment. He opened his bedroom door. She was curled up in his bed fast asleep. Kelly quietly closed the door.

He went back out to the living room and started going through her stuff looking to see if she had any pills in her bag. He found a couple bottles. He didn’t want her to just quit cold turkey this time.

Kelly picked up his phone and called his childhood best friend April.

“Hey Kelly.”

“Hey April. I have a question.”

“What’s up?”

“How do you tapper down on narcotics?”

“Kelly?”

“It’s not me. It’s Shelby. She slipped.”

“Okay you need to find out how many she was taking at a time. And slowly back off reducing the dose each time till she’s down to zero. But Kelly it is going to be rough.”

“I know. But I have to help her.”

“Alright well he call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks April.” The two of them hung up the phone. Kelly went and hid the pills where only he had access to them.

Kelly then started to scroll through his contacts till he came to Erin Lindsey’s name. He hesitated for a moment but they he pressed the call button.

“Hello?”

“Erin? It’s Kelly.”

“Oh hey Kelly.”

“I need a favor.”

“I’m listening.”

“Can you look into this guy named Mike. He’s someone Shelby bought pills off of.”

“Kelly, that’s a very common name. Do you have anymore information?”

“Not at the moment. But maybe when Shelby wakes up I could get some more info.” Kelly took a breath. “Erin I need this guy off the street. Shelby slipped.”

There was a quiet pause. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you Erin.”

“Kelly I make no promises.”

“I know. I understand.”The two of them hung up the phone. Kelly andy back to his room and decided to take a nap with Shelby. He knew the coming days were going to be mentally and physically exhausting.

When Kelly crawled into bed, Shelby shifted and curled up to him and put her head on his chest. Kelly wrapped an arm around her and held her close. How could he ever of let this women get away? He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Shelby woke up sweating. The withdrawal symptoms were starting. Kelly woke up when he felt her shift.

"Hey baby. You okay?"

"Yeah just sweating withdrawal is starting." Shelby shift uncomfortably.

"I talk to April and she said it is best if we taper you off the meds. If you stop cold turkey it can be deadly."

"Kelly no. I... I"

"It is not up for discussion. How many at a time where you taking?"

"Anywhere from 6–10 pills at a time."

"Alright. I'll be back." Kelly got out of bed and went and got 7 pills and a bottle of water. He brought them back into the room and handed them to her.

"Thanks Kelly." Shelby took the pills and took a drink of water and then laid back down. Still uncomfortable since it would take a little while.

"So whose this Mike guy?"

"He's no one Kelly. Just a guy I met when I was looking to score."

Kelly nodded. Not wanting to push to hard right now. He crawled back in bed and held her. "It's going to be okay." Kelly kissed her temple.

About an hour later the sweating had subsided and Shelby was feeling better. "I'm hungry."

Kelly chuckled. "Okay let's get up and eat."

Shelby and Kelly got up and headed to the kitchen. Kelly started pulling out some eggs and bacon and began cooking. Shelby was standing next to him while he cooked.

"Kelly why are you being so nice to me? After I was so mean and closed off to you."

"Everyone needs someone. Someone to pull them out of the dark and help them to see the good in this world."

"You sound like your speaking from experience."

"I am." Kelly flipped the bacon. "Shay pulled me out of the darkness when I didn't want to face the music about my neck. And then Casey pulled me out when Shay died."

"I wish I could of met Shay."

"Me too." Kelly finished making breakfast and put the food on a couple plates. They went and sat on the couch to eat.

"Do you think Chief Boden is going to let me keep my job?"

"Your like a daughter to him. I'm sure he will."

"Kelly I want you to know. I never took any pills while I was on shift. I couldn't compromise my patients health because I was to high to know what to do."

"That right there tells me you want help and just needed a hand." Shelby smiled at Kelly feeling truly loved.

They went and out the plates in the sink once they finished eating. Shelby then turned to Kelly. "I'm going to go shower."

"Alright I clean up in here." Shelby gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then made her way to the shower.

She started the water and then stripped. She stepped into the shower closing the door behind her. Putting her face directly into the water. The water felt amazing. Helping wash away all the pain and guilt she felt.

She must of been standing there for quite a while because she heard the shower door open and Kelly's arms snake around her body. She rest her back against Kelly's chest.

"Your absolutely gorgeous." Kelly started kissing the side of her neck.

Shelby turned around so they were face to face. "You not half bad looking yourself." Kelly gave a little smirk and then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kelly pushed her against the shower wall. Pushing his body against hers. They were having feverish make out session. It was absolutely amazing. "Jump."

Shelby jumped and wrapped her legs around Kelly's waste.Shelby could feel his rock hard cock against her entrance. Kelly adjusted and slid inside her.

Shelbys head rolled backwards in pure pleasure. He felt amazing. They went back to making out while Kelly fucked her against the wall of the shower. The hot water running over their bodies.

"I love you Shelby."

"I love you too Kelly." They started kissing again and Kelly groaned against her lips. Feeling himself tipping over the edge and cuminginside her.

They broke apart from the kiss both panting. Kelly held her against the wall for a moment. Once he caught his breath he back away from the wall and she unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Kelly reached over and grabbed the wash cloth.He then poured some of her body wash onto the wash cloth. He began to soap up her body. His touch felt amazing. Once he finished he grabbed her shampoo and put some in his hand.

He then massaged it into her scalp. He put her body under the water to wash away all the soap. He then did the same with her conditioner. Once she had all the soap off of her, he leaned in and gave her tender kiss on the lips.

"Go lay down baby." Shelby nodded and then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her self up in a towel and went back to their bedroom.

Shelby found a pair of her underwear and one of Kelly's shirts to slip into. She then laid down waiting for Kelly to finish his shower.

When Kelly came out of the bathroom he had a towel wrapped around his waist. "had to wear one of my shirts?"

"Yes it's comfy." Shelby lifted the neck of the shirt up to her nose and took in scent. "Plus is smells like you." Kelly smiled.

He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He went laid down on the bed. Shelby then curled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Kelly?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm scared."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. We will get through this."

Shelby lifted her head to look at him. "Promise?"

"I promise." Kelly leaned forward giving her a kiss. Shelby then laid her head back on his chest. Kelly flipped on the TV and they began watching Bar Rescue.


	20. Chapter 20

It was day 3 of Shelby having withdrawal symptoms. Kelly was trying to make sure she was comfortable but it wasn't easy. She was restless. She kept moving around wasn't sleeping. She was becoming paranoid and easily agitated.

Kelly stepped into their bedroom with a few pills to help curve some of the withdrawal. He was doing his best to help her taper off the pills.

Shelby was laying on the bed in shorts and a tank top sweating. Kelly came over and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hey baby. You need to take these. It'll help."

"No. I want to be done and the sooner I stop all together the better."

"Shelby please."

"Kelly I said no!" She rolled away from him.

"But April said..."

She cut him off. "I don't give a damn what April said!" She snatched the pills out of Kelly's hand and threw them across the room. "Please just leave me alone."

Kelly got up and left the room. He went and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands. Things were tougher this time. She was more angry. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this time. They were only a few days in.

Kelly picked up his phone and called April.

"Hey Kelly."

"Hey April. So what happens if Shelby refuses to taper off the meds and won't take any at all?"

"It's not good Kelly. Some people do fine others not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"People have died due to the symptoms of withdrawals."

"What do I need to look for?"

"Excessive puking and diarrhea. She'll become dehydrated."

"Okay thanks April."

"Kelly you should really think about taking her to a clinic where someone will be with her 24/7."

"I can handle it April."

"Alright well call me if you have any questions."

"Thanks April." Kelly hung up the phone and just leaned back on the couch. He was frustrated and angry with himself because he felt like this was his fault. Why hadn't he seen the signs earlier?

Kelly's phone started ringing. He picked it up to see it was Erin calling. He quickly answered it. "Hey Erin. Any news?" Kelly had given Erin the phone number that Shelby had listed in her phone as Mike.

"Yes. We found him Kelly."

"That's good. Is he going to Jail?"

There was a moment of silence before Erin spoke. "Kelly he's dead."

Kelly couldn’t help but be a little happy. "For how long?"

"We don't know for sure maybe 3-5 days."

Kelly's heart sank. He knew why Erin was calling. "You don't think Shelby killed him do you?"

"We don't know yet Kelly. We are waiting for the Autopsy results. You said Shelby was injured a few days ago?"

"Yeah she has a gash above her right eye. And some bruising as well."

"If she did do this it sounds as though it might of been in self defense."

"Can we not tell her till she is done with withdrawals? I don't want her to relapse."

"I'll see what I can do. No one is going to miss this guy so this maybe one of those things that just goes away. But I make no promises Kelly."

"Okay thanks Erin." Kelly hung up the phone.

He then went and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He popped the top off and chugged it. He was trying to be strong but it was becoming increasingly harder.

Kelly grabbed another beer. He then laid down on the couch. Just hoping this was all over soon.

********************************************

Kelly had taken to sleeping on the couch for about the last week. He made sure Shelby was okay everyday but that was about all the interaction they had. He didn't want to fight with her or make things worse.

At least now he knew where she was and knew this would all be over soon. Kelly woke up one morning and headed to check in on Shelby.

He opened the bedroom door. She wasn't in bed. "Shelby?" Kelly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Shelby had her head in the toilet puking whatever was in her stomach.

Kelly went and sat on the floor next to her. He pulled her hair back. "Hey why didn't you come get me?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"It's going to be okay."

Kelly sat there with her while she puked for a bit longer. 5 minutes had passed and she hadn't gotten sick. "Let's go get you some water." Kelly helped her stand up and walked her to the kitchen.

They walked to the fridge and Kelly pulled out a water bottle. He was handing it to her when all of a sudden her eyes rolled to the back her head.

She collapsed and started having a seizure. Kelly immediately dropped the bottle and got on the floor next to her. Kelly got her on her side and put her head in his lap.

He kept her as safe as possible. He pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency."

"This is Kelly Severide firefighter for Squad 3. My girlfriend is having a seizure."

"Alright Kelly. What's your address?" Kelly rattled off his address. "Alright paramedics are on their way."

Shelby finally stopped seizing after about 5 minutes. There was a knocked at their apartment door.

"It's open!"

Brett and Dawnson came running into the apartment. Truck and squad were also there.

"Kelly what happened?" Brett got down on the floor next to him.

"She was throwing up this morning. She finally stopped throwing up I got her to come get some water. She collapsed as I was handing her the water. Then she started seizing"

Gabby was checking her blood pressure. "Her blood pressure is real low. We need to get her to Med ASAP. I'll start a line. I bet she is dehydrated."

Gabby got the line going and started to push fluids in. Casey and Cruz helped get Shelby on a backboard. They got her loaded into the ambulance.

Brett took off towards med. Kelly was in the back with Gabby.

"I should of listened to April and took her to a clinic."

"Kelly do not blame yourself. It is going to be alright." Gabby looked at the monitors. "Brett step on it! She's going into V-Tach!" Gabby waited for the monitor to charge up. "Shocking. Stand Clear!" Gabby delivered a shock to her heart. Nothing.

"Shelby come on! Don't do this!" Kelly was crying. He wasn't ready to lose her.

"Shocking. Stand Clear!" Another shock was delivered to her heart. Shelby’s body arches off the bed. A few seconds passed and her heart started beating again.

Brett pulled into med and Jumped out of the drivers seat. She threw the doors to 61 open. April and Dr. Halstead came running out of the ER.

April stopped when she saw Kelly. "What happened?"

"She had a seizure." Kelly was crying. April had never seen Kelly Severide cry.

Brett gave them the information they needed and they wheeled her into a trauma room.

"Kelly you are going to need to wait out in the waiting room."

"April please?" Kelly was begging her.

"Kelly I will come get you as soon as we know something."

"April get in here! Her heart stopped again!" April closed the door to the trauma room and went to help Dr. Halstead.

Kelly just stood there staring into the room. Praying she was going to be okay. Capp and Cruz had to practically drag Kelly to the waiting room.

They all took a seat waiting to hear how one of there own was doing.


	21. Chapter 21

Kelly and the rest of 51 had been in the waiting room for about an hour waiting for some kind of news. Kelly couldn't sit still he was pacing around the room.

"Kelly, She is going to be fine."

"How do you know that Casey? What if I didn't get her here in time? I should of made her go to rehab this time." Kelly was walking back and forth.

Casey stood and grabbed Kelly by the shoulders. "Kelly, You did everything right. You didn't know this was going to happen. It was only a possibility."

"I know.. I Just.. I." The doors to the ER came open and Dr. Halstead came into the waiting room. Dr. Halstead walked over to the group. "How is she?"

"She is stable. We need to wait for her to wake up before we can asses if there is any damage from the seizure."

Kelly was scared to ask but he had too. "Like what?"

"She may of lost part of her memory. She may become more forgetful."

"But she should be alright otherwise?"

"I do believe so. We are pushing fluids to help get her hydrated. It may take a bit for her to wake up. You guys can go to her room but don't stay to long."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome. She's in room 203." Dr. Halstead left the waiting room.

Kelly headed down the hallway to find Shelbys room. The rest of 51 following right behind him. They stepped into her room. Kelly went and took a seat next to her bed. The rest of 51 gathered around and stood in various spots through out the room.

Chief walked up to her other bedside. "Alright Shelby you need to come back to us. Come back to your 51 family. We all love you and need you. I'm so sorry for not being there sooner. For not checking on you myself." Boden choked back a tear. "You became like a niece to me durning 9/11. Everyone at 51 is here to help you through whatever it is you are feeling."

Kelly was holding her hand and had a few tears going down his face. They should of stepped in sooner. They shouldn't of let it get this bad again. They knew she was hurting but everyone just left her to deal with it on her own.

"Uncle Boden. You better not be going soft on me." Shelby opened her eyes.

"Me? Never."

Everyone chuckled.

"Good." Shelby smiled and squeezed Kelly's hand. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey baby." Kelly stood up and leaned over placing a kiss to her forehead. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Shelby looked around the room to see everyone from 51 was there and in their turnout gear. "Are you guys seriously here instead of saving someone else life?"

"We couldn't work knowing you were in her kid."

Shelby Smiled at Hermann. "Well I'm okay. Thank you guys but there are people out there who need you more than I do at this moment."

"Alright y'all heard the lady. Let's get back to it. She's in good hands." Everyone either gave her a hug or patted her bed as they left to head back to 51.

It just just left Kelly and Shelby in the room alone. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Kel I promise. I am fine." Shelby moved the blankets to the side signaling for Kelly to join her. Kelly slipped off his shoes and laid next to her wrapping her in his arms. Shelby curled up to him. "Wonder how long Halstead is going to keep me."

"However long he thinks is necessary and your staying no arguing with him."

Shelby stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Fine."

Kelly kissed her temple. "I don't want to lose you and I thought I was going too tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere Kelly."

"Good." They laid there in each other's arms. Still Dr. Halstead came by an hour later to check on her. He performed some neurological tests and determined she was going to be just fine. He wanted to get another bag of fluids in her before he would let her go home.

Shelby was just happy she would be able to leave within a couple hours.

2 Weeks later

There was this buzzing sound that woke Shelby up. "Turn it off." She pulled the pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

Kelly turned off the alarm and placed a hand on her stomach. "Babe we have to get up. It's your first day back remember?"

"Ugh I forgot." Shelby threw the pillow off of her face. "I guess I'll get up."

Kelly leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Come on let's go."

"Fine." Shelby and Kelly got out of bed to start getting ready for work.

"Babe come on! We are going to be late."

"I'm coming!" Shelby comes out of the bedroom carrying her bag.

"Oh you are are you?" Kelly had this devilish grin.

Shelby smack him in chest. "Get your mind out of gutter." Kelly rubbed the spot on his chest that she smacked. "Oh that didn't. Hurt let's go."

Kelly laughs and they both head out the door. They get in Kelly's car and head towards the firehouse. They pull up to the firehouse.

Kelly grabbed ahold of Shelbys hand. "You ready for this?"

"Most definitely." Kelly squeezed her hand. They got out of the car and head up to the firehouse. It was oddly quiet. No one was on the apparatus floor. "Where's everyone at?"

Kelly shrugged his shoulders. They headed into the common room. Still no one. Shelby walked further in. Suddenly everyone jumped out.

"Welcome back!" Everyone came over to give her a hug.

"Thank you guys. I've missed you all."

They finally let her go to the locker room to get changed. Kelly following close behind her.

"It feels so good to be back." They both opened their lockers and began to change.

"Good I'm glad."

Truck 81 Squad 3 Engine 51 Ambulance 61 Warehouse Fire.

Shelby and Kelly slammed their lockers and ran out to the trucks to head out.


End file.
